


Lunatic Flash

by PhoenixxxMother



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Awkwardness, Crack Treated Seriously, Cringe, Drunk Texting, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Intense platonic cuddling, M/M, Magical Boys, Magical Girls, Normalize male affection!, Sexy Times, Suggestive Themes, Tears, Tropes, alcohol use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 22:40:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12945558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixxxMother/pseuds/PhoenixxxMother
Summary: Prompto Argentum is the reincarnation of the pretty soldier in a sailor suit, Sailor Moon!A crackfic AU.





	1. In the Name of the Moon...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto runs into some trouble.

Umbra had said his previous incarnation was a lazy crybaby, that she was bad at school and her priorities lied with food and video games. Prompto failed to see the connection. Sure, he didn't have a lot of physical strength, and his anxiety got the best of him at times, but for the most part, he was a pretty studious and motivated guy.

Despite this, begins to wonder if Umbra had the wrong person. First of all, every previous incarnation had been female. Umbra explains it as some freak occurrence, something that will probably never happen again. Prompto hardly believes this is happening to him at all. Still, Umbra insisted Prompto was the one he'd been looking for. Even after Prompto tapped into the power and his uniform turned out to be a modified _female's_ seifuku, Umbra still insisted this was, in fact, Prompto's calling. He'd spent the better part of his first month as Sailor Moon gallivanting about town in a mini skirt and thigh-high boots. Hey, at least he could walk and fight in heels now, should he ever decide to take up cross-dressing.

Spoiler alert, he doesn't.

At least no one could recognize him, and they eventually were able to tweak the 'incantation' to fix the transformation for him; Navy blue slacks, white button-down top, complete with a deep red tie. Earrings were still part of the ensemble...but at least they were crescent moon studs and not dangling earrings. Prompto quite liked the new uniform, even if the brooch had stayed the same. At least he could keep it on his wristband. He was least happy about the tiara, though. Instead, he was given a thin, gold metal choker to match his earrings. He always felt like it was strangling him. It was the same reason he hated turtlenecks and scarves.

Prompto began to remember bits and bobs of his past life once he'd started using his newfound power on a regular basis. It would come to him sometimes in small glimpses of a crystal castle in the sky, and other times it would be long drawn-out dreamlike sequences where he was facing off against evil with four others just like him. He often wondered if the others had reincarnated the same. What kind of people were they? Would they ever need to meet or could he handle this new threat on his own?

Pushing all of his hang-ups aside, Prompto transitioned into his new destiny with a lot less resistance than in previous lives. Umbra was impressed. But while he was emotionally ready, physically he still had quite a few issues when actually _implementing_ his newfound power. Although he tried his best, he still froze at crucial moments much to his chagrin. What he lacked in physical strength and quick thinking, however, he made up for with courage and determination. Prompto would face every challenge headfirst, unflinching.

Well, as much as he could without freezing.

And that would explain how he got into this mess. An imp snatched his brooch before he could fire off a moonbeam to finish the thing off. Prompto couldn't pinpoint what had triggered him to freeze this time. It could have been that  _ungodly_ shrieking noise the beast let out before pouncing, or it might just have been his inexperience shackling him at the worst possible second. Whatever it was, he's kicking himself now for not heading straight home after class, really, but he was impatient and wanted to see how his new set of photos turned out.

He swears Umbra face-pawed when he tripped on air trying to get the brooch back. What's even worse is the imp isn't even _fighting_ him. The damn thing is just hopping around, weaving between the tables and laughing when Prompto lunges and grabs at it.

"Prompto! Follow my lead!" Umbra hops up onto one of the tables, butt in the air, ready to pounce. She barks to command attention. Immediately, the imp sneers, showcasing sharp, snaggled teeth and black ooze that drips onto the ground in a nasty, jelly-like mass. Prompto grits his teeth in disgust, taking just a moment to steel himself before pouncing on the nasty thing.

Bingo! His arms nearly crush the damn beast when it comes down with him, their bodies shoving aside the photo lab tables, Prompto grunting when his shoulder digs into the floor. The imp screeches, sharp claws digging into the poor blonde's arms. 

"Umbra!! Help?! Maybe?!" His arms are bleeding now, thin cuts being drawn into his skin sporadically. No biggie. Just a flesh wound, right? Umbra launches himself down onto the ground, _chomping_ down on one of the imp's arms. Another shriek, and the brooch clatters out from underneath the struggling mass of limbs. Prompto is kneeing and kicking the stupid thing. Umbra's pretty sure he can hear "Just..wanted...a good grade...you...stupid...monster!"

Prompto inhales. He kicks with all his might, which isn't much, at the imp's stomach, knocking himself across the floor, away from the fray. Sure, Prompto is free now, but his body is frozen to the spot. He watches, wide-eyed, as Umbra crunches down on the imp's arm, its claws yanking at Umbra's fur in an attempt to loosen the dog's grip. Umbra's eyes narrow at Prompto with a low growl as if to say, _'Go on! Get to it!'_

A small, almost sad sound escapes from the back of Prompto's throat. Involuntarily, of course. His mind is going faster than his body can catch up with. Grab the brooch, transform, hope Umbra can hold out. But what if it breaks free? What if it hurts Umbra? What if it doesn't work? Move, Prompto! Move!

"Right!" he shouts, body finally heeding him as he scrambles to his feet, barely on them for a millisecond before he shoves himself beneath the tables, hands grasping frantically for the brooch. Fingers inches from it right when something pulls him from behind as his hands reach just barely to the brooch, but not quite.  Sharp, stabbing pain shoots up from his ankles and as he twists his head, he can see the broken window where Umbra had been thrown as well as the imp tearing at his now bloody ankles with razor sharp claws. His legs are stuck. He's not sure if it's his own fault that he's frozen, or if it's the onslaught of uncomfortable sharp pain barraging his body at this point.

 _'Shit, shit, shit, not good! This can't get any worse. Someone, anyone? Help!'_ His eyes are wrenched shut, and as if on cue, another imp shoots into the room in through the broken window. Prompto shouts in surprise, his body twisting onto his back as the second imp bites into his arm. "Fuck off!" Screaming, he punches the imp square in the head. The imp's eyes close for a moment, but its jaw clenches. Prompto screams, legs kicking frantically against the imp at his feet.  _  
_

Heavy snarling from the demonic pair gets his mind racing for an exit strategy, Something, anything. There's a pained shriek from one of them, then silence. He's too terrified to open his eyes.

"Need a hand?" a deep, accented voice snaps him from his panic. Prompto's eyes snap open, his mouth open in shock. An ashen blonde whose face is obscured by a white mask, his bangs nearly covering his eyes. He could, however, see those verdant eyes watching him closely from behind the obscuring object. Is it concern? Curiosity? Where had he come from?  "Forgive me for being so forward, but we haven't the time for proper introductions, I'm afraid." The stranger's hand on Prompto's back moves to grasp at one of his own, lifting it to place the brooch in his shaking palms. "I've dispatched these two for now. We'll need to leave quickly if we're to avoid another encounter. Can you stand?"

Prompto's voice fails him as he searches the room. There's nothing left but black ash and dissipating smoke where the Impish creatures had been. How had he done that? Prompto's sure he's the only one that's capable of taking out the 'daemons', as Umbra had called them.

A soft sound comes from his opened mouth, and all he can do is nod and stare at those unnaturally green eyes. That color sparks something wistful in Prompto's memory. His stomach turns.

_'Huh?!'_

_There is the scent of fire and blood, choruses of screaming. Her heart is pounding. There's the clashing of steel in the distance, the castle is in ruins. She looks down. Pale, delicate hands grasp at the flowing white fabric of a dress before a stiff grip grabs one of them, pulling him along.  
_

_"Please!" she cries. The delicate hands pull away from the figure and he stops. "I cannot abandon them now!"_

_The figure ahead spins, grabbing those hands in their own._

_"Take me back to the prayer chamber!"_

_Impossibly green eyes narrow. The figure steps closer, the eyes shifting to a different shade. Her heart leaps into her throat as he presses a gently kiss to her lips._

_"Usako..."_

"Are you alright?" Prompto shakes himself out of the daydream. His body is light. The stranger's voice is calm but deep with worry. They're well away from the university now, and the stranger gently lowers Prompto onto his own feet while offering an arm for support. "I assume you'd rather walk on your own now we're out of harm's way."

"Y-yeah." Prompto replies, voice shaking. Why does that dream keep popping up? And now that he thinks on it, this stranger reminds him of the male figure that's been plaguing his dreams since Umbra came to him. There's no way. Right? He takes the man's arm, stepping gently on his left leg. His ankle feels pretty jacked up. Prompto's arms and legs start to itch where the imps inflicted their wounds on him, dried blood gently pulling at his skin as he moves. Miserable would be an understatement, but he just wanted to get home and go to bed.

"Do you live nearby?"

Prompto nods. "One street over," he says, pointing over a row of houses. "Thank you, you know, for before. I'd be a goner if you didn't show up." As they walk, his throbbing ankle is all he can really focus on. Luckily, it only feels sprained, not broken. There's a low hum from the stranger, nothing more. The silence is deafening. Prompto tips his gaze up to the man. "So," he stops when the man looks down at him, those _seriously_ green eyes piercing through.

He hears the soft click, click, click of Umbra's claws on the sidewalk behind them. Prompto's head turns to glance at the dog behind them, Umbra's eye not leaving the stranger's back. His hackles are up.

"Yes?" The man replies after a slight pause. Prompto forgets what he was going to say, and sees there's no expression from the man, at least not that Prompto can see from behind the mask. However, his voice carries a small note of amusement. Prompto looks away, down at his feet, mouth still open like he wants to say something.

"Ah-" He looks around. They're on his street, very close to his apartment building. He points. "It's that one." There's a quiet nod from the man as he leads them to the front doorstep. Prompto refuses to lift his eyes, almost like his shoes are suddenly the most amazing thing on the planet.

"Are you alright from here?"

"Yes!" Prompto says a little too quickly. He pulls his keys from his pockets and jams the key into the keyhole, hands shaking. "Uh-thank you!" The door swings open. Umbra brushes past Prompto before he rushes in. He slides himself around the door before using his back to slam it shut behind him. Umbra clicks away down the hall to his apartment while Prompto peeks out the door's window.

He's gone.

Prompto stumbles down the hall, up the half set of stairs and to his apartment; Number 7. Leaning on his apartment door and sliding down to sit by the dog's side, one of his hands pats him gently on the stomach. Umbra's eyes flutter, but he stays asleep. He doesn't look injured. Prompto is pleased.

He pulls his phone from his pocket.

Seven missed calls from Noct. Shit, he was supposed to meet up with him when he was done at the photo lab.

His finger taps the 'call' icon and he puts the phone on speaker, too lazy to lift it to his head.

_"What the hell Prompto? I thought you were in a ditch or something."_

"Yeah, dude, because I would totally just walk into a ditch and die there."

_"You know what I mean. Is everything okay?"_

"I guess? You still wanna meet up?"

There's silence on the other end as Prompto glances at the time in the corner of the screen. It's only eight? Why does it feel so late?

He falls backwards as the door behind him opens.

"Spare key, asshole. Remember? What the hell happened to you?!" Noctis is standing above him, arms crossed, wearing the look of a worried mother very well.

"I fell into a garbage can full of forks?"

"Very funny."

"Some kids on PCP tried to eat me?"

"Try again."

"It's just a flesh wound?"

Noctis sighs and offers Prompto a hand up. Umbra lazily walks past them to Prompto's bedroom before Noct shuts the door and leads Prompto to the couch. He immediately pulls a first aid kit out from underneath, going to work on the wounds without saying a word.

"You gotta stop coming home like this, Prom." Noctis says quietly, eyes focused on Prompto's ankles as he gently pulls the tattered fabric away to examine the damage. "I know this is 'something you have to do', but I really wish you'd let me come with you."

"Dude, you saw these things. I can barely keep up and I've got all this fancy magic stuff going on." Prompto grimaced when Noct applied the antiseptic to his wound.

"You don't need stitches at least. You're lucky." Noctis looks up at Prompto, studying him. "I'm glad you told me, at least."

"Thanks, Noct." Prompto smiles. Noctis returns the gesture and finishes up cleaning the wounds.

Prompto flops over, his mind full of mud, He's exhausted. His eyes close for a moment, trying to focus on anything but the slight stinging pain of the wounds in his ankles and arm.

He vaguely remembers someone putting a blanket on him sometime later before he finally drifts off.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a crackfic. Take it seriously or don't.  
> Either way, feedback is wanted and needed.  
> It sustains me.


	2. Call the Glacian: Mercury, The Guardian of Knowledge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto meets someone studying abroad. 
> 
> Oh, and monsters!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter fought me every step of the way.  
> We're just gonna do our best, kiddos. Finished is better than nothing, amirite? Hehehe.
> 
> This was not beta-d, so there may be some typos. I'm trying to keep to monthly updates minimum, SO THIS IS WHAT YOU GET! AH!  
> -Chucks writing to the void-

_The Earth shines brightly against the endless expanse of pitch black space. Her eyes are glued to the sight, never ceasing to be amazed at the beauty of a place so full of beautiful dreams and boundless possibilities.  
_

_"My Queen." a voice prods gently. She turns to face the source; A Sailor Senshi in blue. Her hair is the same shade, as are her eyes which are filled with affection and kindness._

_"Please, Ami, I told you not to be so formal." she replies, a jovial tone in her voice. The other girl smiles and brings a hand to cover her laughs._

_"I'm sorry, Usagi." She walks up to join her on the balcony, looking up at the blue planet. "Do you ever miss it?" she asks, looking back to her friend._

_Usagi fiddles with her bangs._

_"Sometimes." She looks to Ami. "But I have all of you here with me, now. And everyone else has been able to live full and happy lives because of us."_

_Usagi's eyes un-focus and stutter. She blinks._

_"Won't we have to do this all again?" Ami's eyes are now dark. She won't look Usagi in the eye.  
_

_"W-what?" Usagi reaches out to her friend, but she backs away. Their eyes meet again._

_"When the end comes." Ami's voice is distinctly a different person's. It's softer, deeper. There's a deafening pitch ringing in Usagi's ears._

_"W-what?"_

_There's a vision of a Senshi in deep Purple, a scythe striking the air and tearing through reality itself. Usagi's heart skips a beat as everything grows dim._

_"Prompto?"_

There's a monotonous voice droning on and on at the edge of his consciousness, pulling him closer and closer to a bright light. He's vaguely aware of the cramp in his wrist and the wet feeling at the corner of his mouth. Something pokes his arm.

"Excuse me?"

His arm slips out from under his head.

"Oh god!"

Prompto's head smacks into the table, pulling him completely from his daze. There's a light giggle and a warm, soft touch to this shoulder.

"I'm sorry, but class has ended. I didn't think it right to leave you for the professor to prey upon if they found you dozing." The voice lowers to a whisper. "This one seems particularly vicious."

The blonde's eyes blink open as he rubs them, lifting his head to squint at whoever had so kindly woken him. A girl about his age, crazy light blonde hair, pale complexion, pretty blue eyes. She's smiling at him and uses her free hand, not carrying books, to straighten out the front of her white sundress.

"Uh, yeah. Thanks!" He stands up straight, grabbing his bag and untouched notebook from the table. "I, uh, don't think I've seen you in this class before." Class started a couple of months ago, right around the same time he got his powers.

She straightens her posture, hand outstretched towards him. So formal.

"Lunafreya, but you can call me Luna. The family name is quite a mouthful. And yes, I'm a late transfer."

Prompto gives her a wide smile, gently taking her hand and giving it a firm shake. "Prompto. Nice to meet you!" He withdraws his hand a little too quickly, nerves setting in. "So, you're not from around here?"

"I'm here studying abroad from Tenebrae. My brother believed it," she pauses, a very slight grimace falling across her face for a brief moment, "crucial that I expand my horizons." She nods towards the door to the hallway, motioning for Prompto to follow. "

"Sorry you're stuck out here." he says quietly. Her eyebrows quirk at the comment. "But!" He spins on his heel, stopping in front of her. "Insomnia can be a lot of fun!"

"I'm afraid I don't have much time for 'fun'." Luna checks a small, golden chain watch on her wrist, humming quietly to herself before looking back at Prompto. "It seems my next class doesn't start for a few more hours. Is the Meteor building near here?"

"Oh, you mean the new building on campus? Yeah, I can show it to you if you want." Something catches Luna's attention behind him as a heavy weight is slung around his shoulders.

"I have a better idea." a voice says smoothly.

It's Noctis. His friend's gaze slowly works its way to Lunafreya, who is sporting an almost excited grin. Maybe nervous? He couldn't tell. Noctis removes his arm from around Prompto and stares directly into Luna's eyes.

"And who is this?"

She gives him a slight nod, eyes locked on Noct's. Prompto rolls his eyes but he's pretty sure neither of them notice.

"Lunafreya. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Noctis takes her hand in his, raising it to his lips.

"Name's Noctis. Pleasure is all mine, _Lady_ Lunafreya."

Prompto is pretty sure poor Luna is exhibiting all existing shades of red at the moment.

"Dude, that's so creepy!" he jokes. Luna just straightens her posture, face suddenly very stoic.

"It's quite alright. As a female you grow rather accustomed to unwanted advances from strange men." She pulls her hand away, glaring at Noctis. She is, however, still smiling. Noctis holds his hands to his chest, leaning back into Prompto.

"You wound me, dear maiden!"

"So, what's your grand plan, Noct?" Prompto shoves Noct off of him.

"The arcade. They just got this new Sailor V game." Noctis smirks at Prompto. "It's pretty great."

"What? Dude! You went without me?!"

"That sounds like a welcome distraction." Luna nods to the two men, seemingly undeterred by their behavior.

"I'll, uh, catch up." Prompto starts to back away slowly, eyes trained on Noctis. "Got some stuff in the photo lab I wanna check on.

"What?" Noctis stops himself when Prompto shoots him a knowing glance before eyeing Luna. "Oh, right. Later!"

"I trust you'll see me there safely, oh trustworthy knight." Her voice is totally over-exaggerated to hell, and Prompto has to stifle a laugh as he parts with the two. Leave it to him to magnetically attract every nerd in a fifty mile radius. Noctis better be thankful that he's such a good wingman, dammit.

Prompto doesn't _really_ have anything to check on, so he spends half an hour putting around the university. He passes the photo lab outside, eyeing the busted window that's taped off. The professor was probably super confused in the morning when they came in and the room was wrecked. Prompto's hands mindlessly move to his wristband, fiddling with the brooch attached. If only he'd been stronger, maybe he would have been able to avoid Umbra getting hurt.

His head bumps into something fairly solid. The surprise knocks him onto his butt with a loud thud on the sidewalk, his backpack slamming into the ground. There's panic as he pulls his camera from the bag, but a sigh of relief when he realizes there's no damage done.

"It would be wise to keep your eyes forward." The voice above him isn't amused in the least. It's pretty deep, and that accent...is that from Tenebrae like Luna or...? Prompto looks up and is met with the glare of impossibly green eyes from behind a pair of glasses.

"S-sorry. Guess I spaced out." Prompto jams the camera back in his bag and stands, feeling the heat creeping up from his neck to his cheeks. He just can't stop staring at this guy. What's the deal? He thinks he's seen him around campus before but he really can't be sure.

"Yes, well do better to not inconvenience others like this." The man pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose with a humph.

"What, you're giving me life advice now?"

"This should be common sense."

Prompto can feel his blood boiling, his teeth grinding, the urge to knock this guy out is rising.

"Whatever."  The blonde brushes past the man, yanking his phone from his pocket to check the time. It's past when he wanted to leave for the arcade anyway.

"And fix that hair of yours. You look like a chocobo's behind." he hears from behind. Prompto spins on his heel, his eyes wide with fury as he yells at the man's back.

"Yeah well at least I'm not wearing a fancy-ass suit to class in the middle of the day! Like your hair's much better!"

He's fuming.

By the time he gets to the arcade, he's cooled off a bit but the rage is still there. He can see Luna trying her hand at the new game through the window, Noct's hand so gently resting on the small of her back as he's standing just a little too close to her.

"Hey guys!"

Noctis waves. Luna, however, gives what sounds like an annoyed grunt as she's furiously tapping the arcade machine buttons and maneuvering the joystick. Noctis just shrugs.

"Woah, this game looks awesome!"

It's a side-scroller featuring none other than the famous Sailor V; A Sailor Senshi that's been around since before Prompto was approached by Umbra. Umbra had told him that he wasn't familiar with this scout, and that she must be working independently as Prompto was the first Senshi to awaken to his knowledge.

Umbra might be his main source of knowledge, but he doubted the uniform was just a coincidence.

"Oh! Luna!"

Prompto jumps at Noctis' shout. The words NEW HIGH SCORE pop up on the game's screen with Sailor V doing her well-known hair flip and crossed arms, pose, white locks being tossed about.

"Hey, not bad!" the little pixel V says. The machine rattles, and something falls into the little prize chute at the bottom.

"Woah! These things give prizes?!" Prompto is in awe. Luna pulls out a little blue stick with a golden crest at the top. She pulls at the top, revealing that it's a pen.

"Oh, this is precious!" she cries. Prompto can swear she's shaking from excitement.

"Hey, I wanna try!" he shouts as he pops two quarters into the machine. He dies almost instantly. Ignoring a dark chuckle from Noctis, he pops in another fifty cents. With Luna's good strategy, he makes it quite a bit farther, but dies on the second boss. "Aw man, rigged!"

Sailor V is on the screen, shaking her head.

"Not bad kid! Don't give up!" she says. The machine rattles and a pink pen falls out of the machine. Noctis scoffs.

"Consolation prize." he chides.

"Hey! It's cute!" Prompto growls, Luna giggling behind them. She pulls out her phone and gasps.

"Oh my, I have to go!" Luna gives the men a weak smile before darting out of the arcade. Something drops from her bag, but she's long gone before either of them can catch her. Prompto holds up a small USB drive. It has a symbol that looks like a meteor or a comet on the side.

"What's this?" Prompto hods it up before Noctis snatches it from him.

"It's for that accelerated course at the college."

"She probably needs this, huh?"

Noctis' eyes narrow at the drive for a second before he hands it back to Prompto.

"Can you bring it to her? I got some errands I gotta run. Call me if something comes up."

"Hey! Wait a sec-" Noctis is long gone before he can get a single word in.

The walk back to the university is uneventful, but when he arrives to the building for the accelerated classes, it's gotten dark, and Prompto is seriously creeped out. He walks up to the door like he belongs there, but a sketchy-looking security guard stops him.

"I just-"

"ID?"

"Uhh..."

He backs away and hides behind a couple of bushes, kicking himself for not getting Umbra first. He hears growling and looks over to see Umbra glaring at him.

"Took you long enough." he says quietly. Prompto has to stop himself from screaming.

"What are you doing here?!"

"If you'd been paying attention, you'd notice the students here are acting strangely."

"Oh no...Luna."

"Luna?" Umbra looks up for a moment, as if he's trying to remember something. He shakes his head and whaps Prompto in the leg with his paw. "Focus! Use your pen to get a disguise and get in there! I'll meet you inside!"

"My pen? How did you know?"

"Just hold it and say, "Moonlit Make Up!""

Prompto does just that, but the power in the pen compels him to specify.

"Moonlit Make Up! Change me into....uhhh...a nurse!" There's a flash, and suddenly he's in white scrubs and is carrying a medical bag.

Umbra face-paws.

He rushes up to the door, and screams at the guard;

"EMERGENCY! SOMEONE'S...DE...DYING!"

The guard jumps out of the way and Prompto rushes into the building, Umbra behind him, past the guard that's too confused to care.

"So wh-"

There's screaming somewhere down the hall, and Prompto runs faster than he knew he could. He reaches the door the screams are from, and kicks it open.

He freezes, seeing a stocky figure in a steepled hat standing before Luna who is pinned against the wall by an unseen force.

"H-Hey!"

The figure turns, face completely blackened and shrouded save for big, yellow eyes. Luna drops to the floor and gasps as though she was being choked. Prompto swallows, mindlessly fiddling with his wristband. Oh! Right! He holds his hand up, brooch in the air.

"Lunatic Flash! Make-Up!" There's a blinding flash, almost like from someone's photo being taken, and Prompto's clothes are totally changed.

Luna gasps, hand still rubbing at her throat, blue eyes wide with wonder. Prompto looks a lot more confident, that's for sure.

"These people came here to learn, asshole! Not get choked out or whatever the hell else you're doing here!" He steps forward, trying to hide the shaking in his hands. He points at the stocky mage and frowns. "Do you know who I am?"

The figure shrugs.

"I'm Sailor Moon!"

Luna is visibly shocked.

"And I'll punish you in the name of the moon!"

He can hear Umbra grunting behind him in disagreement. So what? He likes it.

The figure is speechless and soundless as a blue-robed arm lifts. Prompto is slammed into the wall.

"Off to a good start." he groans. The figure walks towards him as books begin to pelt him. One's corner hits him in the shin. Oh god. Is it broken? Another one clocks him in the face as he's pushed harder into the wall.

"S-stop." Luna gasps. She stands, and the figure's free arm slams her into the wall again. "Dammit, I said stop!" she cries. There's an odd stillness in the air as her bangs part and a blue sigil forms on her forehead.

"That's it!" Umbra cries. "Luna! Hold up that pen and call out to your power!"

Luna shakes her head as she pulls out the pen, eyes wide, body frozen.

"My power?"

"L-Luna." Prompto manages to say, body still being barraged by random classroom objects.

Luna looks to the pen. It feels freezing cold in her hands. The air around her seems to still and freeze all at the same time. She holds the pen above her head, free hand clenched at her side.

"Glacian! Submit to me!"

There's a surge of water from the pen that drenches Luna's body. She shivers. A warm blue light coats her skin, drying her as it pierces through her ear lobes and around her neck. The only change in her clothing is a lengthening of her dress, and the addition of a choker and earrings that look not unlike Prompto's. Her eyes widen in wonder. It's as if someone popped contacts into her eyes, and as she peers around the room, certain statistics flash across her vision, perfectly integrated with her natural eyesight. It's overwhelming.

"This is..." Her hands are shaking as she looks down at herself, the pale blue glow dissipating from her skin as her eyes dart about the room, taking in all of this new information. She smiles, "Exhilarating!" She looks up at the mage, eyes narrowing. There's a voice in her head ringing clear as day.

She steps forward, eyes trained on the figure.

"I am the Pretty Guardian who fights for love and intelligence!" Luna nods. This feels right, as ridiculous as it seems. "I'm Sailor Mercury!" She points at the figure. "Douse yourself in water, and repent!"

The mage shrieks and sends another shock at Luna.

"Luna!" Prompto shoves her out of the way, the shock smacking him dead in the side. He chokes back a scream, his mouth in pain as he grinds his teeth.

"Enough!" Luna cries. "No one else will fall prey to your wickedness!" She stands, hand outstretched, Ice forming in her hand as her tiara glows. "Mercury..." More ice crystals form in the air around her, as if calling her power were freezing the entire space. "Freezing Rain!" her hands stretches out, razor sharp ice crystals slam into the mage slicing and dicing the thing before they melt on contact. Luna laughs almost hysterically. She's having fun?

"Sailor Moon!" Umbra yells, Prompto nods and stands at attention, hands on his earrings. 

"Starshell!" He shouts, and they turn to piercing light that stabs into the air, straight into the mage causing it to dissolve into ash and dust.

Silence is in the room for a good while before Prompto blinks, his clothes flashing back to what he'd been wearing earlier. 

"Umbra, what was that?" Prompto asks, stumbling over to Luna.

Umbra shakes his head.

"I'm not sure. It was much more powerful than what we've faced until now. We were lucky Luna was here." Umbra and Prompto hear a scoff.

"Are you insane? If it weren't for you, I'd be..." She waves her hand in the direction of the pile of ash that was the creature, "fodder for that, thing, whatever it was."

Umbra nods.

"You have got to be kidding me."

The three jump at the voice from the doorway. Noctis is standing there, arms crossed, leaning against the frame.

"Noct?" Prompto sighs, sitting down in one of the chairs that managed to stay upright.

"You weren't home. I got worried."

"That's cute."

"Shut up."

Luna steps forward, eyes blinking to adjust to Noctis' information being added to her knowledge.

"Are you one of us as well?"

"Nah. I just patch Prompto up and tell him he's being stupid."

Luna's eye narrow only for a moment.

"Well, I hope you'll do the same for me if the situation arises." she replies, a small smile on her face.

"Prompto, we should go home and discuss our next plan of action." Umbra hops in front of him, nipping at his heels and yanking.

"Fiiiiiine."

He leads Noctis, Luna, and Umbra home, and is barely two seconds into laying on the couch before he passes out.

There's a foggy memory of a light, feminine voice saying "Thank you, Prompto." before a blanket is sprawled on top of him as he drifts off to sleep.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Leave comments, even if they're gibberish. See you lovely readers soon! 
> 
> -blows kisses-


	3. Shout to the Infernian; Mars, Guardian of War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto gets into horoscopes.
> 
> Fire? FIRE!

_A crystal pillar stands tall and proud in the center of a massive circular rroom. Usagi kneels before it, hands together and head bowed in a silent prayer._

_"Queen Serenity."_

_The blonde opens her eyes, her body lifting and turning slightly to match gazes with the source; A Sailor Senshi in Red, long black hair flowing behind her. The click of her heels reverberates off the walls of the silent chamber as she steps towards Usagi._

_"Forgive me for interrupting your prayer, but this is urgent." Her voice is stern as she kneels before her queen._

_"Please," Usagi steps towards her comrade, hand reaching down to pull her up. "No one is around. You don't need to be so formal, Rei."_

_Rei stands, hand gripping Usagi's tightly._

_"I had a vision. Something terrible."_

_Usagi nods. Rei knows she's had the same vision, that much is certain._

_"Should I call the others?" Rei asks. Usagi nods again, vision blurring slightly. It's distracting. She looks to Rei again, whose face is shifting. Eyes are changing to a deep amber. The body before her fades to someone taller as a deep voice speaks._

_"I don't think we can do anything about it."_

_Usagi swallows harshly. The figure holds up a card in front of her face._

_'The Tower'_

_The blonde gasps as the ground around them begins to shake. The prayer crystal cracks with a deafening sound._

_"Prompto!"_

Prompto shakes his head, snapping his communicator closed without acknowledging Noctis yelling at him on the other end. He quickly gathers up his books and jams them into his bag, rushing to leave his finished class to meet up with Luna and Noctis. 

They'd been presented with little matching wrist communicators to keep in touch. Umbra even had one for Noctis, much to Luna and Prompto's surprise. Noctis had insisted anyway. He said he'd keep his eyes peeled for anything strange and report it right away. 

It worried Prompto, of course. He knew if he wasn't so adamant on Noctis staying behind most of the time, his best friend would probably throw himself into the fray. 

Prompto loved the communicators and all, but after his last class for the day ended, he was ready to smash it. The damn thing would blink, and all he would see is Noctis with a cheeky grin going "Hey, I see you. Hehehehehe." 

Luna threatened to turn him into an ice porcupine if he didn't cut it out. Noctis, luckily, pouted and disconnected, finally. 

As Prompto walks out of the main building, Luna close behind chatting with a still pouty Noctis, the sharp smell of smoke stings his skin. His heart speeds up, his hair standing on end and a creeping feeling crawls up his spine. 

"Fire?" Luna gasps, their eyes all frantically searching for the source of the smell.

"Guess the shenanigans are starting early today." Noctis sighs looking to Prompto. Luna nods and blinks, her eyes flashing a pale blue before it looks like she's staring off into space.

"It's coming from the Meteor lab. Noctis, doesn't your father-" 

Luna and Prompto are shoved aside when Noctis takes off. 

"I picked a good day to wear flats." Luna says absently, taking off after him. 

Prompto follows close behind, his stomach turning. He's starting to suspect something odd is going on with that building. Ever since it was constructed, he's been having more and more of a hard time keeping the peace, almost as if it were the source of all this trouble. He stops dead in front of the building, smoke and flame pouring from the eastern wing on the second floor. Noctis looks like he's about to run in if it weren't for Luna firmly holding his arm.

"That's where my dad's lab is!"

"Yes, and you are a civilian, Noctis! You will stop this childish behaviour at once and give me a moment to think!"

Noctis growls, his legs going limp as he falls flat on his butt.

"Dude, we'll figure it out." Prompto consoles him, looking to Luna.

"I'll transform. I can use ice." she says.

"In front of all these people?"

"I have no choice!"

There's a crash of glass. A large figure covered in smoke leaps from one of the windows and lands flawlessly on the ground below.

"Holy shit! What is that?!" Prompto shouts. The smoke clears and the figure is a huge, muscular male with amber eyes and dark hair carrying someone much older. Noctis looks up, mouth agape with realization.

"Dad?!"

Noctis stumbles to his feet, rushing over as the man carrying his father stops in his tracks.

"I think he's alright. Anyone called a firetruck or is everyone just postin' shit to their Instagrams?" 

"Probably the second one." Prompto replies, eyes wide as he stares up at the massive person. Luna is still staring at the building. She looks almost angry.

"I don't think there's anyone else in the building." she says.

"Yeah, he was the last one left. Looks like everyone else was too busy saving their own asses."

"No." Noctis sighs. "He probably tried to stay behind and save his research. Damn idiot."

The brunette sets Noct's dad on the ground gently. Prompto pulls a light jacket from his schoolbag and places it behind his head.

"Thank you..." Noct says, trailing off.

"It's Gladiolus. Well...Gladio."

Luna steps forward, eyes scanning the larger man. She holds her hand out to Gladio, head high and posture perfect. "Lunafreya Nox Fleuret."

"Woah, Luna. It's not a business meeting." Prompto says, now sitting next to Noct who's checking his dad's pulse for the millionth time. Gladio takes her hand firmly, his face only a little shocked as she returns the firm handshake promptly.

"I find it remarkable that you were so quick to save dear Noctis' father, seeing as your classes are on the opposite end of campus, Gladiolus Amicitia." she says. Her voice is even, stern. Her hand drops from his, her posture unchanging.

"Don't think I gave you my last name, but alright." he replies, amber eyes nervously darting away from hers.

"I make it my business to know many things."

Prompto has to stifle a chuckle. She's taking the role of the team's tactician pretty seriously.

"That's...weird." Gladio says. He shifts his stance a little ways away from her, obviously put off. Prompto hops up to place a hand on Luna's shoulder.

"Hey, cut him some slack, he did save Mr. Caelum." Her stance softens, as do her features. She smiles warmly at the man towering before her.

"That's Regis to you, son."

Everyone turns to the strained voice, a succession of coughs following as Noctis' dad sits up slowly.

"This gentleman was helping me move some heavy equipment." he says. Noctis says nothing but stares at him intently.

"Yeah, they got some new capsule doohickey figured asking the strongest guy on campus to move it was their best bet."

Luna sighs.

"My apologies. I forget myself." Luna replies.

"Nah, it's fine." Sirens are heard not too far off. "I gotta get going, though. You guys good?"

"Uh, yeah I think so. Thanks, dude." Prompto says. Gladio pulls a small card out of his pocket and hands it to him.

_Gainsborough Magicks_

"A magic shop?"

"Yeah, I work there when I'm not in class. Stop by sometime. I'll give ya a good deal on a reading." Gladio is long gone before Prompto can tear his eyes away from the card. He swears something about this whole things is familiar, but he can't quite place it.

"Prompto!" Luna shouts. He snaps to, realizing an EMT is loading Noctis' dad into an ambulance, complete with an oxygen mask. Noctis is hopping in behind them.

"Y-yeah! Sorry!" He waves to Noctis, who gives him a middle finger in return, sticking his tongue out.

"Prompto." Luna's voice is hushed as she steps in closer. "We need to talk about something."

"Why are we whispering?"

"Because it's not something we should shout."

"Wait so we can only whisper or shout now?"

Luna sighs.

"Fine, what's up?"

She pulls out her compact and pops it open, revealing what she was looking at earlier.

"Gladiolus Amicitia; Wants to be a personal trainer, dabbles in astrology and magic. Something about the reading I was picking up struck me as odd. There's an energy coming off of him."

"He's not really my type. Too beefy. And won't Noct get jealous?"

Luna's eyes blink and that blue glow is gone. "You know what I mean!"

There's a gruff voice from behind them.

"Prompto, go to the magic shop and talk to him!"

It's Umbra. Prompto nearly falls over from shock.

"Can you stop DOING that?!"

"We'll keep researching on our own. You go talk to him directly. Let us know if anything happens."

"No problem! I have a few more classes, but I'll stop by after." He bounces off, checking his phone and picking up speed once he realizes he's almost late AND at the wrong end of campus. He bumps into someone and drops his phone, immediately apologizing as he's bending to pick it up.

"You again? I suppose it is only natural that a fool will trip over the same rock twice." It's that voice again. That deep, sultry, condescending voice. Prompto looks up, and he's met with those piercing verdant eyes again. 

"It was an accident dude, I'm sorry." Prompto stuffs his phone back in his pocket and rushes past the man.

"Yes, well do better to not be such a nuisance."

Prompto turns around, but keeps walking backwards, arms out. "Can you, not?" He spins back around, taking off in a sprint down the path to his next class' building. He doesn't have time to be mad about it.

Once he's in class, though, that's a different story. He spends half the class staring angrily at the professor, pretending to listen. It's only when the professor gives him a concerned look that he snaps out of it and attempts to take notes and actually absorb the knowledge. Maybe that guy was the one that started the fire? That's twice now he's been around when something weird happened. Was it enough to go on or did he just wanna sick Umbra on him for his own enjoyment?

Imagine that, Umbra dragging him around campus by the leg. He has to stop himself from laughing out loud.

Luckily, the rest of his classes pass pretty quickly. He's able to find the magick shop without too much trouble, too.

It's a tiny shop jammed between a tattoo joint and a vape shop in the heart of Insomnia. As he pulls the door open, the scent of various incense hits him hard. It almost feels like he's stepped into another world; It's dimly lit, and the shelves on the walls are lined with different-sized statues of various deities. The rest of the space is filled with small display boxes of different stones, and stacks of tarot decks. There seems to be no organization here, but it's still all put away in a way where finding what one needed wouldn't be too difficult. There's a brunette whose hair is in a pink bow rearranging one of the shelves. She turns, stares for a moment, then walks up to Prompto, green eyes shining almost unnaturally bright as she smiles.

"Welcome! You're here for Gladiolus, right?"

"How-"

"He's not dangerous. Just different."

"B-"

"Aeris! Stop freaking out the cu-Oh." Gladio stares at Prompto from the doorway to the back, several heavy-looking boxes in his arms.

"Sorry, I can't help it." She laughs. "Oh, you should have him do a reading on you!"

Prompto hears shuffling in the back where Gladio disappeared before he reappears up front.

"You should probably do it. I'm not that good yet."

"Now, now. I'm your boss, remember!" Aeris chides playfully. She grabs Prompto's hand and practically drags him to a small table that...wasn't there before? Was it? It's dark so maybe he just didn't see it? He's nearly thrown into a chair.

"Aeris, you're gonna give him whiplash." Gladio grumbles, setting a red candle on the center of the table. He snaps his fingers and the wick sets aflame spontaneously.

"That's uhhh-" Prompto's eyes dart between Aeris, who's just so giddy as she sits down next to him, and Gladio, who looks purely not amused as he sits across from them. "A cool trick"

"Your hands." Gladio says quietly, holding his own out. Prompto just nods, placing his hands palms-up on either side of the candle. Gladio gently grabs them and wraps his thumb around, amber eyes focused on the bright flame in front of them. The air around them heats up and Aeris whips her hand up to her mouth to choke down a squeal of excitement.

The blonde swallows thickly. He gets this weird sensation that someone is probing around his brain, like fingers flipping through files and pages, reaching for something hidden deep in recesses of an old, forgotten basement library.

"You're in love, but you refuse to accept it."

"Please, Gladiolus. Deeper. That's an easy one."

"Don't rush me. I don't wanna freak him out."

"Don't worry about it, dude. This month has been weird already." Prompto is quiet, the feeling of being searched getting more prominent. It isn't uncomfortable, just strange. His mind dwells on what Gladio said, though. In love? With who? He flashes back to the night those creatures got him pretty good in the photo room. That's right, that guy saved him. Prompto blinks and looks up at Gladio, who's clearly deeply focused. Without warning though, his eyes snap open, trained on the flame. The once-amber color has shifted to an iridescent flurry of reds and oranges, like flames swirling around his irises.

"Your life path before, and your path going forward, both are long and broken. This meeting was written in ancient stone many eons ago, and many meetings will pass even after these bodies are spent."

Prompto hears Aeris gasp. Out of his peripherals, he can see her jump up and run into the back, but he's too entranced by the candle flame that's now dancing in front of him in tandem with the fire in Gladio's eyes.

"There are lifetimes that have crossed, and fates that can't be changed regardless of form and function."

He hears shuffling as Aeris rushes back. She's holding something but he can't take his eyes away to see what it is.

"The bringer of destruction will be awakened." Gladio's eyes flash a deep purple before the candle is abruptly snuffed out. Aeris' voice rings clearly throughout the shop.

"Spirits and serpents of old, begone!"

Gladio breaks the connection with Prompto's hands and stares at him for a few long, awkward moments. He stares back, swearing he can feel the anxiety and fear pouring off of him. Or is that his own? He can't tell.

"Who wants tea?"

They both snap to look at Aeris, who's waving a candle snuffer around as she rushes back off into the back. Prompto looks back at Gladio.

"What was that?" he asks quietly.

"Looks like you're stuck with me." Gladio replies, leaning back in his chair with his arms dangling at his sides. He looks beat. Prompto is about to ask a whole hell of a lot more, but the bell on the front door rings, breaking the silence and making both of them jump. He's about to jump out of his chair and slug who just came in, but he hears Aeris' voice from the back.

"Igniiiis? Is that you?" Her head pops out of the doorway to the back, a wide smile plastered on her face. Prompto looks over to her, then back at the man who'd been the bane of his existence the past couple of days.

"You know him?" Prompto groans.

"Yeah, she and him go way back I guess. Went to elementary school together." Gladio shrugs. "He's not a bad guy."

Ignis walks straight past them into the back, and Prompto swears he's talking so they can hear them purposely.

"I didn't realize you'd started catering to the common rabble."

Prompto's eyebrow twitches at Gladio.

"He's kind of an ass though."

Aeris and Ignis walk out of the back and sit down at the table with them, Aeris setting a cute little floral teapot down in the middle, and Ignis gently putting four small teacups next to it.

"Gladio, I haven't seen you here lately." Ignis grabs a teacup and pours a cup, handing it to Aeris.

"Yeah, school's been kicking my ass. And I've been helping Regis out at the lab." Ignis hands him a cup as well.

"Still? I can't imagine he has that much need for someone focused solely on physical prowess."

"Rude." Prompto chimes in, already exhausted from the day and about fed up.

"That's just how she shows his affection." Aeris laughs, pouring Prompto some tea and handing it to him.

"Yeah well we're not in kindergarten. It's not cool to throw rocks and pull hair when you 'like' someone." He takes the cup and sips it, glaring daggers at Ignis.

"A lesson you'd learn well." Ignis jabs back.

"Says you."

"Paying attention to your surroundings is something even a child can do."

"Oh here we go."

"Would you two shut the hell up?" Gladio slams his cup down with such force, Prompto is amazed it didn't shatter into a million pieces and blind him with teacup shrapnel.

"Please, Gladiolus, the china." Aeris grabs the cup and hugs it like a baby.

"Sorry." Prompto says quietly. "I'm gonna go, it's getting late and I've got homework." He pulls his phone from his pocket and sees he has seven missed calls, all from Noct, and his wrist communicator is vibrating. "Shit. Thanks for the tea-" he looks at Gladio, "And stuff." 

He completely avoids even acknowledging Ignis as he turns on his heel and bolts out the door, already calling Noctis. It goes straight to voice mail. He frowns and pops open the communicator.

"Prompto!" She's breathing heavily, and it looks like she's running. "You need to get to the hospital. I'm getting some strange readings from that direction and I can't reach Noctis!"

"I'm on it!"

"I'll meet you there. Umbra and I are on our way. Make sure you transform before you get there."

"Right!" He snaps the communicator shut and looks around. There's a dark alley off the the side that's pretty secluded that he barrels into. He backs into the shadows and scans the street, hoping no one just happens by when he decides to change.

"Lunatic Flash, Make-up!" There's a bright light and he's in his uniform. He bolts out of the alley and heads towards the hospital, which is luckily not too far. He swears he can hear footsteps behind him, but he's in too much of a worried rush to care.

Luna was right. When he gets there, it's almost complete chaos. There's thick smoke billowing from one of the rooms on the bottom floor near the emergency entrance. He feels a hand on his shoulder.

"That's where Noctis is." It's Luna.

"Go! Catch them this time!" Umbra growls under his breath just loud enough for them to hear. Before they can go forward, they hear a voice behind them.

"Guess I'm coming with you."

The three of them spin around to see Gladio standing behind them, arms crossed, staring at Umbra. He definitely heard the dog talk.

"We are so bad at this." Prompto sighs.

"I'm psychic, remember?"

"We haven't time to waste with this. Either stay here or follow closely." Luna snaps, her eyes glowing. She looks to the building and nods. "The entity is still here. Noctis is alive and well."

"What about Regis?" Gladio asks.

"I am...unsure." She looks away quickly and motions for them to follow as she briskly walks towards the building, trying not to attract attention. 

They follow closely behind, dodging emergency services and police officers with Luna's careful movements as they make their way inside. The smoke grows thicker the closer to the room they get, and before they actually get there, they're met with the sight of Noctis leaning against the wall opposite the room with what looks like a crater in the wall and floor around him.

"Noctis?!" Luna kneels beside him, eyes scanning his body.

"M'fine." He smirks at her.

"I can see that. Care to explain how?"

"Dunno. I think it just wanted me out of the way, not dead." He shrugs.

"I find that unlikely."

Prompto and Gladio make their way into the room, arms over their eyes in a futile attempt to mask the smoke. They can see Regis on his hospital bed, fine for the moment.

"I got him." Gladio jumps into the fire surrounding the bed, and makes it to Regis' side before there's a loud shriek. Prompto sees it, although it's slightly veiled by the smoke. It's another mage creature, only this time it's missing an arm. It looks injured already. Gladio ignores the creature, jumping out of the fire, just barely dodging another fire cannon as he's able to make it out of the room. The cannon brushes past Prompto's arm and singes his skin. He grabs his arm and falls on his behind, grinding his teeth.

"Great."

"Prompto!" Luna jumps in front of him and puts her arms in a cross in front of her. A thick dome of ice forms in front of her and blocks the next cannon attack, but just barely. "Why did it have to be fire?" She growls, focusing herself to fix the broken shield before the next attack. Before the next cannon comes however, Gladio tumbles into the room and decks the mage right in the head, knocking it over for a moment.

"You guys wanna tell me what's going on?" He kicks the thing for good measure, but its still-attached arm grabs him by the ankle and pulls hard, bringing him down with it.

"We need to clear this fire!" Luna shouts, trying to encase the two of them in ice now as the fire worsens. "If it spreads we won't be able to purify the creature!"

They hear a bark behind them. Prompto turns his head to see Umbra standing in front of Noctis and Regis just outside the room. He barks again and tosses something to Prompto; A red pen.

"You're kidding."

Umbra nods.

The mage chucks Gladio into the fire, then focuses itself on Luna and Prompto again.

"Whatever you're going to do, do it quickly, please!" Luna shouts as another flame cannon hits the shield. Freezing water rains on them as it melts.

"Gladio!" Prompto shouts to the fire that's about to take over the room. He sees a figure stand and slowly fan the fire away as he walks towards them. Prompto tosses the pen through a hole in the ice shield. "Just...say what comes to mind!"

He can see Gladio's face go from utter confusion to some semblance of understanding as he's staring at the pen.

"Alright." Gladio nods. "I get it now." He holds the pen in his hand and shrugs. "Ifrit! Let's go!"

The pen snaps in half and disperses into intense fire that covers his arms. It spreads up his entire top half then dissipates quickly, leaving behind a thin choker and earrings, as well as an impressive pair of black spiked gauntlets tipped in reds, oranges, and golds. Prompto lets out an annoyed groan.

"Why do you guys get to keep your regular clothes?"

"Less whining. More fighting!" Gladio shouts. He slams a fist onto the ground, shaking the entire floor. Pretty soon, all the fire in the room is being drawn towards his hands almost as if the gauntlets are eating the flames. He jumps up and practically backhands the mage, sending it flying into the wall. "Prompto, you're up!"

He nods in response, hands a little shaky and still wincing at the harsh burn now an angry, blistered red on his right arm. He steps in front of Luna, hands on his earrings. They begin to glow.

"Let me brighten your day!" The earrings dissolve into piercings rays of light, stabbing directly into the air. "Starshell!" The light hits the mage, burning it up until only ashes remain. Prompto and Luna both fall to their knees.

"I'm beginning to think our 'beginner's luck' isn't luck at all." Luna sighs and looks back outside of the room towards Noctis, who just gives her a thumbs up and a sheepish grin.

"Medic party at my place?" Prompto asks Noct.

"Sure thing, man." He replies. Prompto nods, his clothes flashing back to normal just before some of the paramedics come barging in along with police. 

"What happened here? Are you kids okay?!"

Prompto nods briefly, and he's pretty sure he only closed his eyes for a moment, but when he woke up, he was at home in his own bed with Noctis sleeping soundly next to him.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so sorry for the insane delay here. Life's been crazy with taking care of stuff, we're moving soon, relationship stuff, etc. I also deleted half of this chapter and re-wrote it. Somehow, I found inspiration to start this up again. Huzzah!   
> Love you guys!


	4. My Prayers Have Become Ghosts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto tries some witchy stuff.

_A pitch dark room with nothing but a pale, green-blue glow barely illuminating a woman's face. Her eyes adjust, and she sees it's the remnants of the prayer chamber, the prayer crystal dead and in pieces around her. She hears a voice, feminine and harsh._

_"Neo Queen Serenity, I will have the crystal!"_

_A bright light is coming towards her. She's weak, she can't stand. This is it-_

_A figure jumps in front of her, tall but beautiful, brunette locks flying behind her as her hair comes undone from its ponytail._

_"Usagi! You need to get out of here!"_

_"I will not!" She finds the strength to stand, but is surrounded by a crackling barrier of electricity._

_"Please. We'll get her next time..."_

_The figure turns to look at her, face changing shape.  
_

_"Next time?"_

It's been pretty quiet the past week or so, Prompto thinks. No monsters or fires, Noct's dad is recovering nicely, and on top of that, his professors have been pretty lax with coursework. He's been spending his days after class either at the arcade or at the magic shop(mostly at the arcade to avoid Ignis. He wants to relax, not fly into a homicidal rage).

It's the weekend. He's been having weird dreams but he can't really bring himself to do much else _but_ sleep, and he can't help but feel that these dreams are a sign of something or someone closing in. He's talked to Gladio about it, who agrees, but even Luna doesn't have enough data to go off, and they feel like sitting ducks just waiting for the next disaster to strike.

Saturday afternoon, they agree to meet up at Aeris' magic shop. Gladio says she might be able to help pinpoint whatever is causing all of this trouble.

However, much to Prompto's disdain, Ignis is, in fact, there when they arrive. He avoids eye contact as Luna and Noctis introduce themselves to Aeris and Ignis. Aeris motions to a much larger table than had been there previously. Tea is out, along with several black tapered candles in brass and iron holders. All of the lights are off and Aeris hurriedly flips the open sign to closed and locks the door, closing the blinds.

"Now, what we're about to do isn't..." she pauses, pulling out everyone's chairs quickly before making her way to her spot at the head of the table, "dangerous, really, but it might be uncomfortable. I'll need everyone here to participate. The more people, the less of a chance there is of something going weird."

"Going weird?" Prompto asks, about to take a seat on the left side of the long table. Aeris gets up and taps him on the shoulder, motioning to the opposite end of the table.

"I'll need you opposite me." She motions to Gladio and points to the spot directly to her left. "Here, please. And..." her hand waves Ignis over to the spot to Prompto's right. His eyes meet Prompto's briefly before he takes his seat. "Then..." Her hands pop onto Noctis' shoulders, moving him to Prompto's left, then she motions to Luna to take the last seat to Aeris' right. "We'll relax a bit, have some tea. Tell me more of what you're looking for." Aeris is excited, but noticeably nervous.

"I told her what was going on." Gladio looks at Luna, who is obviously displeased.

"Yes, let us announce to the entire world." she snaps, eyes blinking to shut off her interface. "Does _he_ know, as well?" she motions to Ignis who is sipping tea, seemingly oblivious to the jab.

"Nah, I'm not stupid."

"We need all the help we can get, right?" Noctis says quietly, tapping away on his phone before silencing and putting it in his pocket.

"Ignis is here because he's done things like this for me before." Aeris explains. "He's also curious about the odd things going on."

"I'd rather him not be here." Prompto says, making a point to ignore any reaction the statement gets out of him.

"I assure you my presence will only help, not hinder." Ignis' voice is low as he finishes his tea and sets the cup in front of him.

"Aeris, can you direct us?" Luna asks, venom gone from her voice. Aeris nods and motions to the candles.

"Right." Gladio snaps his fingers, and they all come to life. Noctis smirks.

"That's fucking cool."

"Please, no talking." Aeris gently says, she holds her hands up on either side, motioning for Gladio and Luna to take them. "Complete the circle."

Everyone's hands join immediately, except for Ignis and Prompto's for a second while the blonde shoots him a glare, holding up his hand as he looks away.  He feels Ignis take his hand, and keeps his eyes down at the table. He can feel his face growing hot, and for a moment he's grateful it's dark so no one can see his pale complexion getting pink out of anger. He keeps a scowl across his face, but feels Noctis squeeze his hand gently in reassurance.

"Now, I will begin." Aeris says gently. The air in the room seems to lift as she breathes inward and outward, slowly. "Try to breathe with me, close your eyes."

Prompto focuses on his breathing, trying to ignore the slight annoyance that's gnawing at him. He can hear everyone else doing the same, breathing in and out. The candles begin to flicker, and he can't tell if it's the breathing or something...else. He closes his eyes, and feels his skin start to crawl with what feels like weak electricity.

"You'll feel strange, please don't break the circle." Aeris is almost whispering now, her voice sounding weak and her breathing labored. She gasps, and Prompto feels Ignis' hand tighten on his as well as Noct's. There's a surge of...something from either side. It feels uncomfortable, like being crammed in a small, dark room with no windows. He wants to let go, but he grips Noctis and Ignis' hands tighter to fight the urge to break free.

"That's it, Prompto, please focus." He almost jumps, but focus on what? What in particular? The monsters? His weird dreams and visions? He feels his body starting to sweat with anticipation. Is everyone going to see what he's been dreaming about? He thinks about his first month as a Sailor Senshi, alone, scared, faced with enemies he could never have even imagined. He thinks about the night that mysterious stranger saved him, nervous and suspicious. He focuses on the last couple of weeks, the day at the hospital, the creatures they fought, the energy they gave off.

His vision is filled with a blue-green light. His body tenses.

_A pitch dark room with nothing but a pale, green-blue glow barely illuminating a woman's face. Her eyes adjust, and she sees it's the remnants of the prayer chamber, the prayer crystal dead and in pieces around her. She hears a voice, feminine and harsh._

_"Neo Queen Serenity, I will have the crystal!"_

_A bright light is coming towards her. She's weak, she can't stand. This is it-_

_A figure jumps in front of her, tall but beautiful, brunette locks flying behind her as her hair comes undone from its ponytail._

_"Usagi! You need to get out of here!"_

_"I will not!" She finds the strength to stand, but is surrounded by a crackling barrier of electricity._

_"Please. We'll get her next time..."_

_The figure turns to look at her, face shifting shape.  
_

_"Next time?"_

_The figure falls to her knees, not facing their adversary._

_"Usagi! Go!"_

_"I'll take her."_

_Another voice, a man. The same one from before that kissed her._

_"Usako, I hate to do this but I have no choice." He grabs her by the wrist and harshly drags her away from the Sailor Senshi in green._

_"Mamo-chan! Stop!" She tries to pull away but she's weak and follows along, torn between following the man she has such affection for, and going back to her friend's side._

_"We need to get you away from here. If she takes control..." He pulls her along faster. They reach a balcony overlooking the castle. Everything is in ruins. She clings to him, eyes tearing up._

_"I don't want to run anymore. I'm so tired." she cries._

_"I'm not losing you again." he says, tilting her chin up. "Usako." He leans in to kiss her._

_There's a flash of purple light in the distance, the sound of metal on metal, a loud crash. The ground shakes._

_"Mamo-"_

_"Don't pull away." he says quietly. There's a deafening silence, then nothing._

"He's only unconscious. Get me some water." A deep voice. He's warm? There are footsteps and distant chatter. The scent of lavender and smoke overwhelms him and his eyes open slowly. He's in a small, dim room, in a bed. He looks over only to see Ignis sitting in a comfy looking armchair, legs crossed, sipping from a hefty mug and tapping away on his phone. Those ungodly green eyes of his peer over, then back at his phone. Aeris shuffles in with a pitcher and a glass.

"Oh! Oh Astrals, Prompto I'm so sorry." She sets the items down on a small end table and sits on the corner of the bed. "I got greedy." She starts. "I almost had it but I ignored the strain on everyone else."

"S'okay..." he replies. His eyes glance over to Ignis who doesn't seem to be leaving any time soon for whatever reason.

"I think..." Aeris grabs the glass of water and hands it to Prompto, "...you two need to talk. Okay?"

"Why?" Prompto grabs the glass, nearly choking as he tries to chug it as angrily as humanly possible. He sets it on the table and sits up. The room starts to spin. He feels hands on him that set him back down, head propped up on a few pillows. Ignis is standing over him, hands on his shoulders.

"You need to rest."

"Dude, step off."

"Prompto, please." Aeris pleads. She places a hand on Ignis' back. He steps back, arms crossed avoiding eye contact with Prompto. "He's one of my dearest friends and it saddens me to see you two always at each others' throats." Prompto stares into space for a second before nodding.

"Okay." He looks at Ignis. "Okay." Honestly, he's too tired to care at the moment, and he can't even remember the last few hours. Aeris leaves the room, closing the door behind her gently. "Hey, so what happened? Did we find anything?"

Ignis sits back in the armchair and shakes his head. "Not entirely." He crosses his legs and leans back, picking up his mug. "Not anything you and your friends didn't already know, it seems."

"Oh." Prompto looks down. He starts picking at his cuticles to take away from the awkward silence. "I'm sorry." he blurts out.

Ignis freezes, his eyes on Prompto now.

"For?"

"Fainting? Being a jerk? I don't know. Something." His cuticle starts to bleed so he curls his fingers into a fist. "It felt like it needed to be said." Ignis nods and shifts, leaning forward.

"If that's the case, then I feel compelled to tell you an apology is not necessary." he replies in almost a whisper. Prompto studies the man's face carefully as he glances at him.

"That...sounds right?" The end of that statement is much higher than he'd wanted it to be, but it encases his confusion well.

"Indeed."

"Why do I feel like I know you?" Prompto attempts to sit up more, his head feeling less like jello.

"It's peculiar." Ignis stands and seats himself on the bed, back to Prompto but much closer than is comfortable. "I don't recognize your face or anything else about you, but your very presence feels familiar."

"Right." Prompto nods, refusing to look up, but finally realizing what had been bothering him this entire time. It was like they'd done this all before and someone wiped it from his brain.

"This has done nothing but dredge up further questions and no more answers than I'd had before."

"Y-yeah."

Ignis stands again. If Prompto had to guess, Ignis is just as anxious as he is.

"I'll take my leave. You need to rest."

Prompto closes his eyes for just a moment. Why was he always falling asleep?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day? This one was just a little push these people needed. Thoughts? Feelings? Kudos? Jibberish? 
> 
> Also, feel free to check out the playlist I'm making for this fic. Some music that inspires me. 
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/user/gardeniaphoenix/playlist/07niU4Lib5i2VhYIAsJyVn?si=yGfazGJTRdyj99NuQhajrQ
> 
> Love you guys!


	5. Tea Sessions; Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto gets some much-needed reassurance and information. 
> 
> Who's the lady behind the curtain?

Aeris sits snugly in an oversized red armchair. Prompto can only guess it's just another piece of her ever-growing collection of odd knickknacks that are slowly starting to bleed into the rest of her shop. He did hear her discussing with Gladio and Ignis that she'd need to buy a larger space, too, since her living space is right now crammed in the back of the store. Prompto gets the feeling that she's pretty low maintenance in that aspect though, that she doesn't need a lot of space or a lot of grandiose belongings. However, the armchair does seem out of place, especially when she's nestled into it, legs tucked up underneath her with a fluffy, navy blanket covering her legs. It's not very cold, so he assumes the blanket is for comfort more than warmth. Really, she's quite adorable. He's lucky to have such a good friend.

"Prompto?" Her soft voice pulls him from his thoughts.

"Y-yeah. Sorry!" He adjusts himself on the floor pillow she'd pulled out for him. It's surprisingly comfortable for being on the floor, but he has to admit it's a little intimidating being at her feet.

"I wanted to discuss the visions everyone had the other day when we performed the ritual." She takes a sip of tea, frowning before she grabs two sugar cubes from the tray next to her and adds them with a splash. "I'm sorry no one's said anything. It was my decision that I speak to you directly first."

"What I saw-"

"I believe I have an explanation." She sets the tea down and clasps her hands on her lap on top of the blanket. He notices a fresh coat of polish on her nails; Bright red. "We went over what everyone saw, and everyone saw something different." Prompto sits forward, mouth agape.

"Wait really? Did anyone see what I did?"

"That's what I wanted to ask you, but it seems you got the worst of it so I wanted to wait for you to recover." She pulls a notepad from under the blanket and a pale blue pen. "Prompto...what did you see?"

"Well...actually it was the same dream I had that morning." He stops and looks up at her. "It was this light, and a voice saying something about a 'Serenity'. That's what it called me."

"What color was the light?"

"It was this bluish green."

"Go on." he can hear a frantic scribbling as her brows knit together.

"It said 'The crystal will be mine" or something like that."

"Anything else?"

"Well..." He hesitates. That moment with the man he didn't recognize left him feeling anxious and a little embarrassed. But this was Aeris, the least judgmental person he knows. "There's a moment when this guy, I don't recognize him, he pulls me away from the woman and a we're running, he stops and k-" Prompto stops, cheeks red. "Kisses me."

"Do you remember what he looks like?"

"Only his eyes. They go from really green to blue, like it's two different people." More scribbling.

"Then what happens?"

"There's this flash, it's purple. Then...nothing." He feels a chill crawl up his entire body. "It's like everything disappears. Not that the dream stops but there's a moment where everything ceases to exist." He swallows thickly. Aeris stops writing and looks up at him, eyes wide with concern. She clicks the pen, returning it and the notepad back to their home under the blanket with her.

"Prompto...Everyone saw that last part from different places, like you were all in the same place at the same time when it happened." Quietly, she finishes, "Even me."

"And I noticed, every time I have another dream, another person- one like me- shows up."

"And the person in this dream?"

"I don't know. I can never recognize the person, like their face and body stutters."

"Stutters?"

"Like-a glitch?"

Aeris pushes the blanket off of her legs and nods, standing while straightening out her dress.

"I believe this evil entity will show its face soon, as well as the next Sailor Guardian." Prompto flinches, but remembers that Gladio had filled her in. "I feel it's best for everyone to stick close together in case this happens." She smiles widely, giving him a thumbs up. "Buddy system, got it?" He gives her a weak laugh.

"Right. Aeris-" He stands and nearly jumps her, wrapping his arms around her in a tight hug that she returns with just as much, if not even more, intensity.

"You're very welcome, Prompto." She pulls back, still beaming. "You should discuss this with everyone as you're more comfortable."

"Yeah I'm gonna talk to Noct."

"He-" Aeris' hands fall to her side. "He said he didn't see anything. It was blank."

"So he really isn't supposed to be involved in all this." Prompto frowns. He'd dragged his best friend into something terrible.

"I don't think he feels that way. He strikes me as the kind of person who won't do something unless he wants to." She covers her mouth to cover a laugh. "Very lazy."

"Yeah you got that right."

"Oh Umbra wanted everyone to meet at the arcade...well you, Luna and Gladiolus." She pats him on the back as if to rush him out the door. Ignis brushes past him rather rudely, but he's too focused now to care.

"I'll see you later Aeris! Thanks again!"

"My pleasure. Take care of yourself, okay?"

It's still pretty early in the afternoon, so the walk to the arcade isn't too long or lonely. He ends up taking longer than he intends, getting distracted at all the clothing shops window displays on the way. By the time he arrives, Gladio and Luna are looking pretty impatient.

"Sorry, it took longer than I thought at Aeris'." He hears a huff from Umbra.

"Don't blame that nice girl, you know you got distracted on the way here! Have some sense of duty!" Umbra growls quietly. Prompto frowns.

"You don't have to be so mean about it." he whines.

"You're being to hard on him. He can't help he's a space case." Gladio laughs at Prompto as his face turns red.

"Let's focus on the task at hand, please." Luna chimes in, taking a seat in front of one of the Sailor V games.

"But you're playing games."

"Don't be ridiculous." She nods at Umbra who hops up on his hind legs, tapping at the buttons a certain way. The screen flashes and a feminine voice comes through.

"Umbra? It's so good to see you!"

"Why can't we see you?" he replies.

"Well, my camera is busted." Everyone exchanges a glance and gives Umbra a questioning look.

"This person is apparently involved. They've been feeding me information on Scout candidates and where we might find our Princess.

"Princess?" Prompto perks up. Maybe that's why he's been seeing visions and dreams of this 'Serenity'. "Is she close?"

"I believe so." The voice on the monitor stops for a moment as some data pops up on the screen. Luna scans it carefully to take everything in. "We've been reading a weird energy from the Meteor building at the college."

"That place again." Gladio crosses his arms. "Regis is still in the hospital, though."

"When is he clear to return?" the voice asks.

"Tomorrow, I think." Prompto pulls out his phone and scrolls through a few message. "Yeah, tomorrow afternoon."

"Then you'll have to be at the building before he returns."

"Yeah, knowing him he's gonna go straight back to work." Gladio grumbles, running a hand through his hair.

"We don't know what the enemy wants with him, but we do know they'll target him again. Ever since his research was covered in the papers, we've been sensing more and more activity around him."

"Poor Noct..." Prompto says quietly.

"You can't tell him there might be an issue." Luna snaps.

"What? Why?"

"We can't risk civilians getting involved."

"She's right. We need to keep the casualties to a minimum. We don't know what the enemy is willing to do to get what they want."

"Wait, what's he researching anyway?" Prompto look to Luna. She sits back on the stool, arms across her chest.

"Time Compression."

"What."

"Time Compression. It's related to the theory that there are multiple, parallel universes in addition to ours."

"What?" Gladio and Prompto say together this time. Umbra groans.

"We'll try to explain it the best way we can." He says, tapping on the screen. The voice behind the screen starts.

"It's the belief that every decision and action we make creates a new, completely separate string of existence. So somewhere, there's a timeline where you decided to wear different shoes, take a left instead of a right, you know basic stuff." The screen changes to a strange-looking web. "Say we start here, at Point A." The point that's blinking on the screen disperses in to a bunch of different lines. "Then, there are hundreds of decisions you can make at that point, stretching off into just as many different timelines and versions of yourself. And on each timeline from there, there are even more possibilities and branches."

"Dude what the fuck." Prompto shakes his head. "Can you dumb it down."

"This _is_ dumbed down." Umbra grunts.

"I think I get it." Gladio leans closer to the screen and squints. Umbra face-paws. Luna taps the screen at the original point.

"Time compression is the belief that these timelines can be brought together, compressed into one, more simplistic timeline."

"Why would anyone want to do that?" Prompto asks. He feels a little shaky at the thought.

"I am unsure. It's a risky concept, as people and events could possibly just disappear right before our eyes if the wrong, or right timelines were condensed." Umbra replies, getting back down on four legs at Prompto's feet.

"Did he already do it?" Gladio leans against the machine.

"We wouldn't know, I guess." The voice says. "Please, everyone, make sure you're prepared for tomorrow. It could get ugly." There's a clattering in the machine and something pops out the bottom. "Now that there are three of you, you'll need a leader." Everyone looks at Luna. "I know what you're thinking, but Luna is your tactician. Prompto, you'll be the leader until we find our Princess." Prompto stoops down to pull out whatever just fell from the machine; A pink stick with a yellow crescent moon attached to the top.

"Gee, thanks." He smiles sarcastically. "Are you guys gonna make fun of me if I wave this around?"

"Nah, it suits you."

"Yes, it's quite charming."

"Stop making fun of me! You guys are so mean!"

"Please!" The voice on the monitor shouts. There's another clatter and something green pops out the bottom. It's a green pen just like Mercury and Mars'. "I believe you'll run into the next Soldier as well, please give this to them when the time is right!"

"Understood." Luna grabs the pen from Prompto. "I'll hang onto this."

"So should we have a slumber party?" Luna giggles. Prompto always finds it so strange how she can snap from business to fun in no time.

"Yeah I guess. Who's place, though?"

"I'm in the dorms, no boys allowed!" Luna says. Prompto feels a large hand ruffling his hair.

"Guess it's your place, Blondie. My sister and old man would get weird if I had a bunch of strangers and a dog at my house for the night."

"M-My place? But it's small and-"

"Size doesn't always matter." Luna laughs.

"Ouch, you're harsh." Gladio holds back a snicker. Luna has to cover her mouth before she starts going into a laughing fit. Prompto rolls his eyes.

"Fine, we'll stay at my place. Bring snacks."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I guess I should admit, dialogue is my least favorite thing. So this fic is my way of practicing heavy dialogue scenes(as we know, there's a lot of that both in Sailor Moon and FFXV).  
> This chapter definitely got away from me guys, it just kept GOING. Damn these kids and their crazy schemes! 
> 
> Hope you guys are enjoying the ride! Some cool stuff is coming up so stay tuned!


	6. Heartbeats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto has a sleepover. 
> 
> Prom, you're such a lightweight!

Luckily Prompto had already cleaned earlier in the day, needing a way to get rid of all his anxious energy. Granted, he's still nervous. It's a small one-bedroom that Noctis practically lives at, though he's not sure why. Noct's dad is an accomplished scientist, so they have a huge place of their own. Noctis insists Prompto's place is cozier. It's whatever. He doesn't mind the company, but with three extra people and a dog it might be kind of cramped.

As if that weren't enough of a worry, when he gets back to his place, everyone is already there. And when he says everyone, he means _everyone_. he walks in(damn Noctis and his spare key.) to a house with not only three, but five extra people, and Umbra. Somehow they'd picked up Ignis and Aeris along the way, who were in the kitchen cooking something delicious smelling. Noctis and Gladio were on the couch screaming about what 'fucking bullshit' the game they were watching Luna play is; it looks like that new RPG that just got remastered, the one who's tagline is 'You're Going to Die'. Noctis must have brought it over. Luna is perched on the arm of the sofa, controller gripped tightly in her hand as she's focusing intently on the game. Prompto swears she's holding her breath. 

He drops his keys, mouth wide with surprise at the amount of people crammed into his one bedroom apartment.

"Uh, guys?" Everyone stops what they're doing. He sees two heads pop out of the kitchen, then hears a deep, ominous sound from the TV. Luna looks at it, raises her arms into the air and shouts.

"I looked away for one second, you filthy cunt!"

"WOAH!" Noctis and Gladio turn back to Luna who's currently flailing over into Noctis' lap in defeat.

"Please, release me from this pain." can be heard muffled. It's only then Prompto notices the empty beer can on the kitchen counter as he walks further in.

"Oh boy."

"I apologize." Ignis turns away from whatever he's stirring on the stove to glance at Prompto. "They insisted their tolerance was greater than this."

" _You_ brought the beer?"

"It's customary to bring a gift when visiting one's residence." he replies shortly before going back to what he was doing. Prompto pops open the fridge and behold, there's a better part of a thirty-rack still in the fridge, and it's decent beer, too. He grabs one and opens it a little reluctantly. He's not the biggest fan but he's not about to turn down free alcohol.

"Well, thanks. Uhm, I'm not sure where everyone is gonna sleep-"

"Miss Gainsborough and Miss Fleuret will sleep in your room."

Prompto nods, but is filled with a little annoyance. What, he's just gonna decide what goes on in _his_ apartment? Rude. Aeris sighs and looks over at Ignis before grabbing a beer herself.

"Always a gentleman." she says before exiting the kitchen. Pretty soon he can hear her voice joining everyone else in screaming at a piece of software.

"I'm certain Noctis and Gladiolus will fall unconscious on the floor."

Was that a joke? He swears he sees a smirk pop up but it's quickly dismissed. Ignis grabs a beer from the counter next to him and takes a rather large gulp. How unlike him. Then again, what does Prompto know? Until recently, Ignis was just some random dude that made jail time sound worth it for murder. He notices Ignis eyeballing the can before chugging down the rest.

"You sure that's not gonna be you?" Prompto tries to do the same. He's able to get the can about a quarter of the way down before making a scrunched up face. He hears the burner click off.

"I assure you, it takes much more than three beers to get me intoxicated." He's already had three?! Prompto's sure he'd be dead. He's already feeling a little buzzed as he forces down the rest of the can. "I will more than likely leave when I am sober enough to drive."

"Oh." It comes out a lot more disappointed than he intends. Ignis opens the fridge to take another beer and opens it, leaning against the counter in a pose much too casual in Prompto's opinion. Was he always that tall? And is that muscle he can see under his button-up? Were his shirts always that tight?

"Unless you'd rather me stay." Ignis' eyes stay on Prompto's for far too long. Can he read his thoughts? Is he looking into his soul? Is he saying this out loud? Astrals, he needs another beer. Prompto reaches in front of him to open the fridge, shakily taking another one and opening it to chug more down before he responds.

"Me?" He leans against the counter opposite Ignis, eyes now down at the ground. He starts to trace the lines of the pale blue pattern on the white linoleum with his eyes.

"Who else?" The tone is teasing. He looks up, the living room erupting into cheers now. It sounds like Aeris finally got past the part they were stuck on.

"I mean, I don't know where you're gonna sleep. I can take the floor." He glances up before shooting his eyes back down. Trace the lines.

"Nonsense. I wouldn't want to impose." What? Why is he being so nice? It's the booze. This guy is a jerk normally.

"What's your deal anyway?" Prompto looks up, face in a scowl. He hears Aeris let out a cry.

"WHAT THAT HIT YOUR PINKY TOE!" Noctis screams.

"Gladiolus, avenge me!" Aeris yells.

"My deal?" Ignis asks. How can he sound so damn innocent? Prompto stares him down, more filled with confidence now the alcohol is kicking in. He feels like he can run a marathon! Solve world hunger! Save the world!

"Yeah!" Prompto slams his beer on the counter. "You're so-" He finds himself pretty close to Ignis now. When did he do that? "First you're a jerk and now you're being nice to me?!"

"In my defense, you were a complete stranger." He says it so matter-of-factly that Prompto nearly loses his mind. Sure, that's obvious, but shouldn't you be kind to strangers?

"You shouldn't be so mean to people!" His arms cross and a pout comes across his face. There's a long silence where Ignis actually opens and closes his mouth a couple of times before letting out a short breath. He's even closer now. Prompto looks up and if he weren't tipsy, he'd have vaulted himself back into the damn counter and given himself a concussion from the sheer force of smacking his head into the overhead cabinets. "I-" He averts his gaze for just a moment before mustering the courage to make eye contact, determined to establish dominance...or something. He's not even sure anymore, really. he just knows Ignis' face is suuuuper close, and he smells really nice. Wait, what? "It's like a thing..." Astrals, those eyes could be his new favorite color. "Being kind to strangers makes the world a better place, right?" His voice is really low now, almost a whisper. He flinches as a hand raises in his peripherals to run a few fingers over a spike of his hair. Prompto swears he's died and this is some sort of hell. Heaven? Hell? Both?! 

"It suits you." Ignis whispers.

"Hey are you guys-" Noctis stops dead in the doorway, eyes wide. Prompto can see him slowly backing away in the corner of his eye, arms up, palms out as he backs away slowly. "I'll just-" Prompto hears him saying something about dinner being a few minutes, then saying something like, "LOOK OUT!". There's yelling again. Prompto lets out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. He'd have to thank Noctis later. Apologize? Thank? Both. Both is good. They're frozen there for a moment. He can't really tell what the look on Ignis' face is, but it's definitely not anything bad, right? Those green eyes are scanning Prompto's face, like they're looking for something in particular. 

"H-hey so, this is great and all, you not being an ass but I really think I should-" He backs away a little bit, then more, then more, then frantically opens the fridge for another beer, running out of the kitchen. Everyone else doesn't even notice him enter the living room, but Noctis gives him a long stare. He pulls out  his phone, still maintaining eye contact as Prompto moves across the room to sit in front of him on the floor. Without breaking his gaze, Prompto feels his pocket vibrate. He pulls his phone out;

**Noct(8:38PM):** Dude.

**Noct(8:38PM):** Dude

**Noct(8:38PM):** PROM

Prompto rolls his eyes and glares at Noctis before he focuses back on his phone and types out a reply.

**Prom-Pom(8:39PM):** dude what

**Noct(8:39PM):** u know what ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Prom-Pom(8:39PM):** what?? **  
**

**Noct(8:40PM):** u wanna slob his knob **  
**

Prompto drops his phone. The room goes into an uproar and Gladio stands, arms up in a flexing stance with the controller in one hand.

"My hero!" Aeris cries, her death wholly avenged.

**Prom-Pom(8:41PM):** DUDE NOT COOL

**Prom-Pom(8:41PM):** hes just drunk

**Noct(8:42PM):** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) **  
**

**Prom-Pom(8:42PM):** plz don't do this **  
**

**Noct(8:43PM):** Do what, Prompto? [eyeroll emoji] [praying emoji] **  
**

There's a roar from Gladio as the "You Died" screen pops up.

"Okay, well that's impossible this game is shit. Noct, you're up!" He hands Noctis the controller. Prompto glares at him as he plays before typing up a response.

**Prom-Pom(8:45PM):** u always do this u think someone likes me then ur wrong and it makes shit super awkward cause u tell them i like them then they stop talking 2 me **  
**

Prompto fidgets as Noct's phone vibrates in his pocket, but he's too invested in the game to even flinch. Something pops up in the corner of Prompto's eye; a beer? He looks over and sees Ignis standing to the side of the sofa holding it out to him. His mind is racing. Should he take it? Yep. He definitely should. He grabs it with a weak nod to Ignis before snapping it open and chugging it down.

"Woah, Blondie's goin' hard!" Gladio shouts. Luna hold back a giggle, her cheeks pink. Aeris gasps.

"Noctis-?!" The "You Died" screen pops up again as their character tragically disappears into an endless abyss.

"Fucking casual." Luna signs. Noctis hands her the controller and glances up at Ignis to his right, then down and Prompto in front of him. He checks his phone. Prompto's phone buzzes shortly after.

**Noct(8:52PM):** ok but he was all over u **  
**

**Noct(8:52PM):** I got u watch this

Abruptly, Noctis returns his phone to his pocket and stands up.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna go on a beer run. Anyone wanna come?" Noctis looks right at Luna, who shoots him a questioning gaze but stands as well.

"I could use some fresh air." She says, suddenly seeming much more sober than five minutes ago.

"Oh, that sounds wonderful!" Aeris exclaims.

"I could-" Ignis starts, but Noctis pats him on the shoulder.

"Nah! You need to watch the food!"

"It's been do-"

"Nonsense! C'mon Gladio!" Noctis grabs him by the arm and all but drags the group out the door. Prompto fights the urge to jump out the nearest window as the door closes behind them.

"I'm sorry Noctis is an ass." Prompto says, moving from the floor to the opposite end of the couch. Ignis sits down, leaning back, looking as relaxed as ever.

"No apologies necessary." he replies, pulling out his phone. Okay Prompto, no need to be nervous. It's obvious Noctis is super duper _wrong_. The guy's just gonna be on his phone the whole time it's not like he's gonna be jumping your bones. Regardless, his heart feels like it's shaking the entire sofa. Can he feel that? _I'm gonna die. I'm dying. Oh em gee._

"Prompto." He nearly jumps out of his seat. Has he ever used his name before? Why does it sound so _good_ when he says it.

"Y-yeah?!"

"Please relax. It's not my intention to take advantage of you in your current state. I apologize if I made you uncomfortable before."

"O-oh." Again, much more disappointed than he'd intended. But Aeris was right, he really doesn't seem like a bad guy. "It's okay." Prompto fiddles with the tab of the his beer then takes another large gulp. "I-uh." He's unsure of so much right now. Should he say something? It feels like one of those things that he shouldn't talk about? It just is? What is? What are we? Where are we going? What is life? He takes another sip and glances over. Ignis is still just scrolling on his phone. Before Prompto can say anything, he feels his wrist vibrate. "Uhhhh be back in a sec." He runs to the bathroom and shuts the door, bracing himself on the counter. He pops open the communicator to see Luna and Noctis' faces crammed in the screen.

"Dude did you get it?" Noctis asks. Prompto frowns.

"You guys have been gone for like, five minutes." he slurs.

"Noctis, this line is for emergencies you know that." Luna seems to snatch her wrist away and the connection is cut off. Soon after, Prompto's phone buzzes.

**Noct(9:04PM):** sorry dude now shes asking me and idk

**Prom-Pom(9:05PM):** don't u dare

No response. He sighs and turns around to open the door. As he does though, he gets a little dizzy and ends up almost slamming his face into the opposite wall. Damn, that beer hit him fast.

"Are you alright?" he hears from the other room.

"Yeah dude Imma got'bed." Silence, then a soft hum. He hears shuffling, then footsteps. Ignis appears next to him pretty quickly. "D'you teleport?"

"Hardly." there's a low chuckle, then one of Prompto's arms is slung over Ignis' shoulder. "It wouldn't do to have a hangover in the morning." he says. Before Prompto knows it, he's in bed, tucked in. He glances over and there's a glass of water next to the bed. Further over, under the window, Ignis is yet again scrolling away on his phone in the beat up loveseat on the far end of the room. He's sure he can hear everyone coming back in and everyone asking where the two of them had gone, but after that it's pretty hazy as he drifts off again.

It's totally silent a few hours later when he wakes up with a headache. He checks his phone.

**4:12AM**

**[Four Messages]**

**Noct(10:26PM):** dude that's fkn kewt

**Noct(10:26PM):** like hes takin cre of u

**Noct(10:27PM):** u gotta git dat

**Noct(10:44PM):** ily man

"Astrals whyyyyyy?" he groans. There's a shuffle on the opposite end of the room the puts him on edge. He sits up, head throbbing, and sees Ignis passed out on the loveseat, head balancing on his hand with his phone on the floor, probably from falling out of his hand when he fell asleep. "Cute." Prompto whispers. He grabs his pillow and smothers himself. "Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyy?" A few minutes pass before he huffs and grabs the glass of water on the end table. Sweet nectar of life! He finishes the glass but still feels parched, and hungry. Tip toes, quietly! He makes his way to the kitchen, over the passed out bodies of everyone else. Noctis and Luna are snuggling on the floor while Gladio is passed out on the sofa, his head in Aeris' lap. "pffff" Prompto has to stifle a laugh as he opens the fridge. All the beer is gone, naturally. Luckily they managed to at least put all the empties on the counter. He shoves his hunger down, settling for more water before creeping back to the bedroom and into bed. 

**Prom-Pom(4:22AM)** : can u just let me handle it this time plz [praying emoji]

Prompto looks over at the man passed out in his room and shrugs before laying down and falling back asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright this is the last 'slow' chapter before shit hits the fan. I felt bad making the two of them fight all the time so bleh!


	7. The Fulgurian Demands; Jupiter, Soldier of Protection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto has a hangover but is ready for battle! 
> 
> And he comes to a shocking revelation!

The next morning is rough. The strong scent of coffee is the first thing that stirs Prompto from a deep sleep. The sun is just barely peeking through his blinds when he finally rises to rub his eyes and check his phone, groaning at the ridiculous hour.

**6:38AM**

"Shiva's tits who's actually up?" He initially assumes it's Aeris, since she seems like the morning type, but a quick glance over at his loveseat tells him otherwise. Of course Ignis is a morning person. He's really not surprised. The living room just down the hall is still dim, but he can see light coming from the kitchen as he makes his way down the hall. "Ignis?" he whispers, entering the kitchen. He's met with a surprising sight; Ignis' hair, to start, is down completely and is consistently being brushed out of his eyes as he makes a cup of coffee. No glasses, and his shirt is un-tucked and slightly unbuttoned at the top.

"Morning." is his reply as he hands Prompto a mug of coffee. "I assumed you take yours with cream and sugar?" The blonde nods and takes the cup. He can't help but stare though. "It's much better hot." Ignis' eyes are tired-looking.

"R-right!" Prompto stutters, taking a sip quickly. Damn this is good. "Sorry about last night, I don't usually drink that much." His eyes fall back to those same tiles he was tracing with his eyes last night, and his cheeks darken when he remembers how _close_ they'd been. As if on command, though, he feels his personal space bubble pop as a hand gently rests on his shoulder.

"It's no issue. It had been a while for me, as well."

"So, you this touchy with everyone or-" he trails off, slowly growing used to it, now just a little more annoyed.

"Ah-" Ignis removes his hand. "Apologies."

"One of us is gonna have to stop apologizing."

"Am I overstepping?"

"No?"

"Are you asking or telling?"

"Telling?" Prompto takes a hurried sip and stares at the inside of his coffee cup.

"Prompto-"

The blonde shifts forward a touch, closing the gap.

"Really, it's fine? I think? Is this okay? This is okay, right?" He looks up. There's a moment where he swears there's a tint to Ignis' cheeks as well as a stiffening of his body; Hesitation?

"Yes." He replies shortly. It's stern, impersonal. Prompto is left feeling worse than before. His gut wrenches a bit in anticipation as Ignis' hand raises again to rest on his arm this time, the sudden warmth making him shiver.

"This is hella awkward."

"You're telling me. It hurts to watch."

Noctis walks right past them and reaches into a cabinet for a glass, fills it with water, and waggles his eyebrows at the two of them.

"You guys should like, disperse? Gladio's waking up and if you think _I'm_ bad-" He shrugs and walks out of the kitchen.

"Ignis-" Prompto takes another sip trying his best to ignore the close proximity. "I...have something I have to do today but you can hang out here if you want."

Noctis pops back in.

"Did you guys-?"

"NO!"

"Aw." he pops back out.

"I may." Ignis replies quietly. Prompto smiles at him, widely. It's totally unfiltered and Ignis is surprised. "Tell your friend to stop prying. It's bordering on criminal." He takes a sip of his coffee and avoids Prompto's eyes at all costs.

"I gotta get dressed." Prompto runs off before he says or does anything else stupid. That's right. Today, they have to keep watch of the Meteor building in case anything shady goes down. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't scared, but he'll have Luna and Gladio with him. Still, he has no idea of what to expect. And what if that woman shows up? He shudders just thinking about it.

By the time he gets dressed and ready for the day-maybe he spent a little extra time on his hair and clothes, maybe not-it's 7am, about time for Gladio and Luna to go on their run. Noctis is laying on the couch watching TV with Aeris sitting on the arm.

"Dude, give her some room?"

"Nmmmmmmdurrrrrrrrrrrr"

"Dude?"

"Shhhhhhhhh"

"It's alright, really." Aeris smiles at Prompto.

"Noct, isn't your dad getting out today?" Noctis shoots up.

"Shit, yeah!" In a blur he's in the bathroom and they can hear the water running. Prompto is, antsy? The air feels electrified and he just can't sit still.

"Hey Aeris?" He looks over, Ignis is sitting next to her now half-watching the television. "Ignis? Guys, I'm gonna go for a walk okay?" He gets nothing more than a nod from Ignis.

"Remember what we talked about, Prompto." Aeris chides.

"Yeah, I'll meet you guys there alright?" He shoves his shoes on and rushes out the door, ignoring the pounding in his head. He skipped breakfast but he's really not feeling hungry right now. The air is damp. It's going to rain, isn't it?

The streets are pretty quiet. His legs carry him down alleys, past the shops. It's hard to not let his mind wander with everything that's been going on. What if something sketchy happens today? What would he do if something happened to one of the others? To Noctis? Aeris? Ignis? What if he's not strong enough to protect everyone? What if he freezes up when it counts?

It's been a while and he finds himself in front of the college campus. It's oddly quiet. Suspiciously quiet.

"Huh." A chill runs up his spine with a cold snap in the air. There's a gust that whips at his hair, and then a crash. "The Meteor Building." Before he can process, his legs are taking him to the building. No time to think, just act, if he can take care of it himself, then no one gets hurt. No biggie. Right? "Lunatic Flash-" he rounds the corner to the building, "Make-up!" His uniform is on in a flash and he runs straight through the front door. "No security?" 

The corridors are pitch black. It's almost impossible to see and Prompto has to keep a hand to the walls to feel where he's going.

"Sailor Moon! I've been waiting for you!" There's a blue-green glow at the end of the hallway that pulses with the voice. "Bring me the crystal!"

"What are you talking about?" He shouts back. This presence, it's just like the one from his dream. His legs shake beneath him, his arms feel tense and his mind is screaming at him to run the other way or call the others, but he refuses.

"Do not insult me, boy! You may have taken a new form but I can still feel the energy coming from that tiny body of yours! Bring it to me!" A gust pulls him towards the light, his feet falling from under him, he's being pulled. His back is grazing against the floor, it feels like something is tugging at his ankles. "You will give it to me!" The light is blinding. He's face-to-face with a pair of bright, yellow eyes. "Give me the crystal!" The light brightens and the figure becomes clear; A pale woman with golden eyes and a headdress of purple and gold, purple painted lips in a grimace, she brings a black hand to his face, dragging a nail across and drawing blood. 

"Where is it?" she snarls. He bats her hand away.

"Even if I knew, I wouldn't tell you!" He's thrown. His body makes contact with the nearest wall and all he can see are stars when he tries to catch his breath.

"I will kill you."

He looks up at her slowly moving towards him, black feathers on her collar fluttering with the next breeze that comes through. The sheer veil hanging from the golden arch on her back swings side to side. She's both beautiful and terrifying in his eyes.

"Do it, I dare you." he spits back, gathering his strength to stand. A hand raises, and with it a spike of ice appears before her.

"Gladly."

Prompto gets up to his knees, but it feels like something is sapping his strength.

"Perish."

His eyes snap shut. The shard comes straight for him and right as he opens his eyes to face his demise, something slams into the shard, shattering it to near dust. Prompto gasps. Did he do that?! How?

"Your reign of terror is at an end."

Prompto's eyes dart to where the voice is coming from, deep and familiar, he almost can't believe it. It's that guy from before! He almost laughs at the ridiculous nature of it all. 'Hey! That guy!' Or maybe he's just delirious from stress and a possible concussion. The man throws a flurry of small daggers right at her. All but one miss, marring her face. She screams.

"How dare you! Such impudence!" With a swing of her arm, there's a smaller buffet of ice dagger that the man gracefully dodges as he makes his way to Sailor Moon.

"H-hey it's you again!" Prompto says, kicking himself for making such an obvious observation.

"I don't believe we've met." he replies. Prompto freezes. That's right, he hadn't been transformed last time. But really? How was it not obvious? How many people have his hairstyle?

"R-right sorry."

"I imagine an escape is out of the question."

Prompto shakes his head, taking the man's hand and helping himself up.

"Nah. We need to finish her off."

"Sailor Moon!"

There are footsteps down the hall, and before he knows it, Aeris, Gladio, Luna and Umbra are all with them. He's finally able to pay attention to where they are; The gymnasium? What a nice, open place to get his ass kicked. Nice pick, scary sorceress lady.

"Guys? A little help?"

Aeris nods and gives a quick glance to the mystery gentleman before looking at Luna.

"I think it's time." She says. Luna just stares. "Please, Mercury?" She holds her hand out expectantly. "The pen."

"Aeris?" Luna pulls the pen from her dress pocket and hands it over, eyeing the mystery gentleman as she does. "But-" She feels a hand on her shoulder.

"Look, I know better than to question her, alright? She knows what's good." Gladio says. Luna nods and looks back to Aeris.

"Alright. Here goes! Keep her busy!" She looks down at the pen as if trying to figure out how it works.

"You multiply just like the roaches you are!" the sorceress booms. "No matter." Ice begins to fly around her in a sporadic pattern, dangerous and sharp. "I'll take care of you all!"

"Sailor Moon! Your new weapon!" Luna calls. Prompto nods and focuses himself, the moon stick appearing in his hand.

"We'll keep her busy, alright." Gladio smirks, his gauntlets firing up before he jumps in for an attack. Luna looks back at Aeris before she jumps in as well, hands ready with blue light.

"Aeris!" Umbra barks. The mysterious gentleman jumps. Guess even he hasn't seen everything.

"Umbra!" Prompto shouts as he points to the guy.

"It's fine!" Aeris shouts. "Umbra please!"

"Hold it in the air, and say what comes to mind!"

Green eyes linger on the stick in hand. She can feel _something_ coming from it, but it's not like anything she's ever felt before. Her eyes close in focus.

"Ramuh!" She holds the pen close to her chest in prayer. "I need you!" A bolt of lightning rips through the ceiling and comes down on Aeris hard. Prompto gasps in worry, but Aeris emerges unscathed; Her clothes remain wholly unchanged but in her hands is a staff of pure silver inlaid with green gemstones. "I can do this!"

The sorceress rears up for another attack, aiming at Gladio and Luna.

"Mercury! Mars!" Prompto is about to run in front, but he's help back by the mysterious gentleman.

"Have some faith in your comrades." He says.

"I will not falter!" Aeries cries. She holds out her staff and jumps in front of them just as ice would hit them. "Planet Protector!" Lightning surrounds them, catching the ice and reducing it to dust. The shield spreads out, catching the enemy in its shocking torrent. She screams in pain.

"What is this?!"

"Sailor Moon! Now!" The man shouts at Prompto. He nods and holds up the moon stick.

It glows with a holy light as he moves it in a circle.

"Moon Healing Escalation!"

A dusting of light surrounds the sorceress. She falls to the ground, lifeless. Prompto gasps.

"D-did we kill her?"

Umbra steps forward.

"Just wait." he says.

The sorceress stirs. Everyone jumps back but she sits up, weary eyed and dazed.

"What have I been doing?" she asks.

"You were possessed by an entity." the dog replies, motioning to Prompto. "Prompto here healed you."

"Ah-Umbra?! Hello?" Prompto panics, pointing at the gentleman. Gladio and Luna sigh.

"If you don't get it by now, we're not gonna tell you." he says.

"Another time, Prompto." the man says before disappearing out the nearest window.

"Wha-"

Umbra growls at Prompto. He shakes his head, bringing attention back to the sorceress.

"Who are you?" The blonde kneels down next to the sorceress. She's sitting up, eyes now a tame green.

"Edea. Edea Kramer."

"Wait..." Luna rushes up next to her. "Miss Kramer? The biology professor?!"

"Yes, unless I did something to get fired."

"Alright, what's going on?" Gladio is outwardly annoyed.

"Ultimecia." Edea says. She shakes her head and stands slowly, commanding attention even when she's not a threat. She pulls off her headdress to reveal long, brunette locks underneath. "A sorceress that controls that evil light."

"This sounds familiar." Umbra grumbles. "What else can you tell us?"

"Not much..." She looks at Prompto. "Sailor Moon, Prompto, Serenity."

"Serenity?"

"I've seen things while she had control of my mind. You have the same energy as this Princess."

"Princess..." Prompto looks down at his clothes. "But I'm a guy?"

"Yeah well Umbra's made it clear we got messed up this time around."

"Gladiolus, we're not 'messed up'." Aeris steps forward, staff strapped to her back now. "We're not wrong, or bad. We're different but we're still connected." She holds a hand out to Edea. "May I?" Edea nods, giving her a gloved hand and closing her eyes. "There are echoes of Ultimecia's memory here. I can see something. A Prince and Princess, Royal Guardians, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus. A castle of light and silver, peace..." she frowns, as does Edea. "Jealousy, disharmony, hatred. She wants it all to herself...something stops her...not the Princess, not the Prince...but the emissary of Destruction. Another guard, the final guard against evil, that which will lead all to ruin for life to start again." Edea gasps as well as Aeris.

"Diabolos...the Devil...Saturn..." they say together before their hands part. Aeris' hands go to her head. Luna puts her hand on her shoulders and scans her over.

"Prompto...we have to find the crystal." Aeris whispers.

"I may have a clue." Edea says, un-phased by the evil she'd just seen. She looks to all of them, then Umbra. "There is another like you. I believe they have what you need."

"Like me...Pryna?"

"The name in my mind is Artemis, but you may be right."

"There's another talking doggo?" Prompto smirks.

"Be serious!" Luna shouts.

"Sorry..."

"It's alright Blondie." Gladio puts him in a headlock. "We should get back, Noct is probably worried."

"Edea...will you come with us?" Aeris rests a hand on the woman's arm.

"Later. I wish to reflect on the day's events."

"No prob. We'll be around, I mean we go to school here." Prompto's clothes flash back to normal. "C'mon, I'm starving." He shoves Gladio off.

"Sounds like someone wants to get home." Luna pokes him in the side.

"Ehh?" he stares her down for a second, then realization hits him. That text from last night after Noctis commandeered Luna's wrist communicator. ' _Now she's asking me and idk'_ "Noct is so dead." he pushes past Luna back towards the corridor they came from.

"In his defense, I can be very persuasive!"

Prompto was panicking, just a little. He didn't want everyone knowing about...whatever it was without even he, himself knowing what was going on. Maybe now's the time to jog home before anyone else gets there. Nothing more than diffusing a possibly awkward situation, right? Before long he finds himself running despite the screaming in his legs and body from getting beat up earlier. His lungs burn, but the night air feels pretty nice. 

His apartment is empty once he arrives, however.

"Not surprising." he kicks his shoes off and flops down on the sofa, flipping the TV onto some random channel. Food Network? Right, he's hungry.

"You're back late."

Prompto jumps, falling face-first onto the floor below in a panic. He recognizes the voice but it still scared the hell out of him. His heart's pumping, he's shaking.

"Ignis! The he-" he stops dead, realizing something as he sees the mysterious man from before standing in the hallway, and not Ignis. "Fucking duh." he sits up on the couch. "When were you gonna tell me?"

"Right about now." the man says, removing his mask.

"You look ridiculous."

"I do recall a certain young, blonde man gallivanting about the Crown City in the late hours in a semi-traditional seifuku?" Ignis' voice is thick with sarcasm as he sits beside Prompto.

"Don't remind me." He looks up at Ignis, just for a moment his brain freezes as he's stuck on those eyes again.

"I found it quite amusing." Prompto huffs, cheeks puffing out in a pout. His arms cross in front of him and his heads turns away from the offending person. The couch beside him shifts and he feels warmth on his cheek. "My apologies-"

"What did I say about apologizing?" Prompto's face turns. He's met directly with Ignis' face, much closer than he'd anticipated. "I-" It's Ignis' hand that's on his face. "Shouldn't we like, go to dinner first?"

"I don't plan on ravishing you here and now-" Ignis withdraws his hand. Prompto's entire body heats up. Ravish? "I'm afraid I must apologize again. There's much to discuss."

"I-I mean..."

"What do you remember?" Ignis leans back, pulling something from his pocket; It's a small star-shaped locket? Pocket watch? He places it in Prompto's hands. "Keep this with you."

Prompto's eyes settle on the trinket, a familiar weight in his hand as his mind tries to grasp a long-forgotten memory. He opens it, and music starts to play.

He's whisked off to a time long forgotten...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be doing final edits at some point guys I just wanna get this all out before I lose inspiration and forget! And I feel awful for the almost 8-month long hiatus! 
> 
> I may or may not be writing a smutty companion to this story; various pairings, mostly our main canoe(I say canoe because Promnis is pretty teensy.) 
> 
> If any master smut writers would like to take a crack at it, feel free. You'll be fully credited and have my undying gratitude! Mwah! 
> 
> Love you guys!


	8. Ghost Spores

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto's memories come flooding back. 
> 
> Is it too much to handle?

_There's a group of five girls walking through the city. The one in front is a smaller girl with blonde hair in buns, impossibly long hair coming from them flowing behind in the breeze._

_"Usagi!"_

_Her head snaps back. The vision shifts to the image of a man, much taller with black hair and deep blue eyes._

_"Mamo-chan!" the girl cries. She throws herself on him in an embrace._

_"Usako?"_

_It shifts again to the same castle he'd seen before, massive and silver, peaceful. The same girl, now swathed in white, stands on a balcony overlooking the castle. In the expanse of space, a blue planet can be seen shining against the black pitch of space._

_"Serenity?" It's the same man again, only this time he's in black, a sword at his hip._

_"Endymion." They embrace, but only for a moment before there's a deafening crack and a blue-green light._

_"I don't think we can stop her. We've tried everything!"_

_"That doesn't sound like you, Usako."_

_"Mamo-chan, I'm scared." The girl, teary eyed, looks up at him._

_"Usako, even if we fail, we'll be reborn." His eyes shift from blue to green. That face, it looks familiar._

_The vision shifts from place to place, filling his mind with memories of battles, friends, a normal life and a life parallel as a Queen ushering in an era of peace._

"Prompto?" Ignis' voice pulls him from the memories. His face feels wet, but more than that he feels exhausted, like he'd run a marathon or two. Prompto looks up at Ignis, realization hitting him harder than Edea had thrown him earlier. Which is pretty damn hard. All this time he'd been looking for _something_ hidden, impossible. Something intangible and unreachable. He is Usako. He is Serenity. It sounds ridiculous in his mind(really whoever's idea it was is insane), but it feels so right. Finally, his mind feels clearer than it has since all of this started.

"E-Endymion?" he stammers. It's like traits of another person are fighting for dominion in his body. He slams his eyes shut at the feeling of warmth around his shivering body. When did it get so cold?

"Serenity." Ignis whispers.

"How did this happen? We're not ourselves." Prompto nestles into his chest.

"It's unclear. I believe our foe may have had a hand in this."

Prompto perks up, staring straight at Ignis.

"Time compression?"

"I have a theory." Ignis' hand runs through the back of Prompto's hair with hesitation. His touch is much too soft for part of Prompto, the other half of him wants to pull away out of anxious tension. "If Ultimecia, somehow, has already achieved time compression to a degree, the effects would be unknown."

"Wait-What?"

"Our timeline may have become merged with another without or knowledge."

"So...which one's 'right'"? Prompto makes little air quotes with his fingers.

"This one, now. I don't believe there is a way to 'decompress', so to speak."

Prompto nods. So what? He's stuck with this 'job' that was never meant for him? Is he Prompto or this 'Usagi'? Or Serenity? His face scrunches in frustration, body tense as he remember his 'own' memories, as well as this girl's. Ultimecia...she took away his normal life and now he's having this...identity crisis? As if he didn't have enough problems with all of this. And what's worse, part of him is in love with this stranger. Would they even have met if it weren't for all of this? Would Ignis be interested in him?

"You're thinking too much." Ignis' voice breaks through all of the mess in his head.

"What do we do now? Get married? I didn't want this!" he shoves the other man away and stands. Rage. He feels rage, frustration, his blood pounding in his ears and his body heating up. "I just wanted to be a photographer! Go to school, get a shitty job, struggle to pay rent, like a normal guy my age!" He's pacing. "I wanted to meet someone, fall in love the normal way, you know, awkwardly avoid someone for weeks before telling them 'hey, you're kinda hot!'" Hands run frantically through his hair, further messing up his perfect styling from this morning. "Get married, grow old and start to resent each other!" He stops and faces Ignis, face red and tears in the corners of his eyes. "I'm never going to have that!" A smirk comes across Ignis' face. He's laughing? Up until now Prompto's been convinced that maybe he's not such a bad dude, but this is just rude. "You're so mean!"

Ignis stands in front of him. In the midst of Prompto's little freakout, the other man looks so tall, towering over him. Hands find his shoulders, but the distance between them stays a tolerable amount.

"I will follow your lead, then." The intensity of his gaze is overwhelming, and Prompto fights the urge to, once again, run screaming out of the apartment, but he removes his hands from his shoulder and stands back, brushing his bangs from his face. Prompto lets out a sigh, more disappointment burning in his chest.

"I'm sorry I-"

"Didn't you mention apologies would no longer be necessary?" Prompto can't help but laugh. Something is pulling him as he takes a step closer. Does it matter? He takes a breath, doing his best to ignore all the negativity rolling around his anxious brain. Wouldn't it be best to make do with what he has? This crazy hot guy has all but admitted deep feelings for him, and all he can do is stand there staring?

Wait, no that sounds about right.

"Can..." His hands tighten into fists. Just a couple of steps. "IwannatrysomethingbutIdontwantittobeawkard" Ignis blinks and gives a slow nod, both agreeing and processing whatever jibberish just came from Prompto's mouth. The blonde closes the gap. "C-can you close your eyes?"

"Prompto?"

He huffs.

"Forget it!" He's breathless. Is he holding his breath or did something steal it? With a burst of energy, his arms clumsily wrap around Ignis' neck. There's a sharp intake of air from the other man, but he ignores it and slams his eyes shut just as he presses their lips together. A low hum escapes Ignis, his hands gripping Prompto's hips to pull him flush. Prompto swallows, his hand gripping at Ignis' hair. "I-sorry-" he whispers against Ignis' lips. His mind freezes at the pressure on his hips, the feeling of being up against this gorgeous specimen, his sweet scent filling his lungs. His chest feels like it's going to burst. His stomach winds tight, heat growing on his skin. There's a growing need. Thoughts spark in his head, and for a moment, he's worried Ignis can hear his thoughts with being this close. A hand runs up his back and brushes past his neck, up into his hair. There's a gentle tug that urges him along, his hands moving from behind Ignis' neck, down to his chest, gripping his shirt, pulling him in. He swipes his tongue over the other man's lips, hesitant.

There's a bite at his bottom lip.

"Fuck." Prompto gasps. His body moves on its own, yanking Ignis down with him onto the sofa. He's hovering over him, arm braced against the back of the couch behind him, his other hand firmly on Prompto's thigh gripping tightly, just enough to cause pain but it's just wonderful and his heart is about to jump out of his chest and Astrals that _look_ Ignis is giving him. He grits his teeth, stepping so far out of his comfort zone he's about to pass out from excitement or fear when he tugs the man down farther to crash their lips back together in a clumsy mess of teeth and tongue. It's awkward, but so is he, so is this whole damn situation, and if he's gonna have something so ridiculously _amazing_ come out of it then everything else can fuck off. He's going to take it.

Ignis moves quickly, his hands gripping under his rear and shifting them flawlessly. Prompto's straddling him on the sofa, bodies pressed together, hands wandering aimlessly. Before he knows it he's tugging at Ignis' buttons and Astrals that body is _perfect_ as he runs his hands over his chest once he finally with shaking hands manages to unbutton his shirt. He leans down to press a kiss to that perfect expanse of tanned skin and as much as the heat underneath his lips is intoxication, the gasp from the other man is even more so. Prompto smirks against him, finding motivation to keep going, to catch him off guard, to get more of those noises out of him. 

But Ignis grabs his hands, frozen.

"Wha-"

There's a click and the sound of a door opening. Prompto's ready to set fire to this apartment and everything in it.

"Hey Prom-Pom~"

Prompto groans, fire still in his stomach and full of unbridled rage. He doesn't even care if Noctis sees them. He's half tempted to just ignore him and keep going.

"Might I suggest revoking your friend's key privileges?" Ignis' grip on Prompto's wrists loosens, but before Prompto can stand, Ignis' hands shoot down to his hips and he applies pressure. He gasps.

"Fucking tease." Prompto hisses, rolling off of the other man so they can at least try to make themselves decent.

"What are you doing sitting in the dark dude?" The overhead light flickers on. Prompto lets out a laugh. Their hair is wrecked, same as their clothes, and if that weren't enough, Prompto's skin is flushed pink like he'd been in the sun far too long. "Ho-o-o-ly shit."

"Dude."

"Really though, who called it?"

"I'm taking your key."

"Yeah right. Try it."

Ignis stands, buttoning up his shirt the rest of the way and in one motion, his bangs are out of his face.

"Prompto." He nods to him. "Noctis." He nods to him as well, and walks past Noctis out the door.

Prompto shoves his face into the arm of the sofa and lets out an inhuman sound. The door clicks closed behind Noctis.

"Okay I might be a little gay." Noctis flops down on the couch next to Prompto.

"Dude that's not funny." Prompto's voice is muffled.

"Your boyfriend is a hot piece of ass."

"DUDE!"

"Just sayin'."

Prompto sits up next to his friend, hands doing their best to even sort-of fix his majorly messed-up hair.

"What about Luna? She's cute."

"Hey!"

"Sorry, I know she's-"

"Don't insult her. She's a hot piece of ass, too." Noctis pokes Prompto in the cheek. "It's going well. She's been weird lately, though."

"Weird?"

"I dunno, man. Sometimes she looks at me like, she thinks I'm hiding something. I dunno."

"Have you asked her?" Prompto shifts closer to Noct and rests a head on his shoulder.

"No, what? What am I supposed to say like 'hey it looks like you don't trust me, wanna fight about it'?" Noct wraps his arms around Prompto.

"Yes?" Prompto shrugs.

"So you gonna tell him?" Noctis pokes him in the cheek again.

"Tell him what?"

"That you loooooooove him." He squeezes. Hard. Prompto shoves him off.

"Can you not?"

"You do, don't you?"

"It's been like, a day. So no. I don't know. It's complicated." he rolls off the sofa. "I can't even think. Too much stuff."

"Yep." Noctis gives him a nudge with his foot. "It's alright though. We'll get through it." Prompto shoves his face into the carpet and whines.

"Auuuuuuuggggghhhhhhhh!!!!"His communicator buzzes. He clicks it open and sees Gladio's face. 

"Blondie, we got a problem!"

Umbra's face pops into the screen.

"We can't find Aeris anywhere, and no one's been able to get in contact with her." 

Prompto and Noctis exchange glances.

"I'm getting some readings from the Citadel." Luna's voice from off screen chimes in.

"That government building? Security's gotta be tight-"

"I can get us in." Gladio scowls. "My dad's head of security."

"What?!" Prompto gasps.

"Talk about a lucky break."

"I'll see you guys there." Prompto pops the communicator closed.

"I'm coming with you." Noctis stands, shoes already on. When did he do that?

"It's too dangerous."

"Yeah. It is. And everyone else is 'involved' but me."

"Noct, I don't even want this!"

"Yeah well you're in it!" Noctis holds his hand out to Prompto. "I'm just some lazy kid with a rich dad. You've got this, crazy cosmic destiny." Prompto takes his hand. "If you don't wanna be in it, I get that, but let me help you out." He hoists his friend up and pats him on the back, squeezing him tight with a hug. "If you're gonna die, I'm gonna die of boredom by myself, so if you're going out, I'm going out with you."

Prompto stares his friend down. No, his best friend, comrade. Noctis would quite literally fight the entire world just to keep him safe, and Prompto would do the same for him.

"Dude." Prompto tears up. He can't help it.

"Don't make it gross. Let's go." Noctis laughs and tugs on Prompto's shirt. "Shouldn't you change?"

"Oh yeah." Prompto snaps his fingers, and in a flash he's in his uniform.

"What about the catch phrase?"

"I'm getting serious." Prompto crosses his arms and frowns.

"So scary."

"C'mon. We've got some evil to vanquish."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EEEEEEEEEEEEK. 
> 
> This is where I'm gonna be going back to do some heavy edits with the previous chapters, tailoring, bettering, hating. Once the rest of this gets rolling, it ain't gonna stop. THERE AIN'T NO GETTIN OFFA THIS TRAIN WE'RE ON! 
> 
> Anywho, if you'd like, make your way to Spotify and have a gander at the kewt little playlist I've put together. I'll reorder it once I get time, for now it's all a jumble but still GOOD STUFF! 
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/user/gardeniaphoenix/playlist/07niU4Lib5i2VhYIAsJyVn?si=5VO3fckpSIOhP7ID1hdkaw
> 
> Questions? Comments? Kudos? Criticism? We'll take it all! Get at me on here, lemme know how we're doing.   
> Love you guys!


	9. Poison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The spawn of something evil is working some bad mojo. 
> 
> This lady is pretty kickass!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not Beta-d. Will be edited later.

Prompto is positive someone is purposely making the atmosphere super creepy around the Citadel. Dark clouds hang low, the air is still and a chill is stagnant in the air, rolling over his skin, sending shivers down his body. How Noctis is leading with such ferocity escapes him. It's amazing how he can stay this firm and fearless in any situation, moving forward, unyielding. It's pretty cool.

His feet ache with every step. Is the concrete firmer than normal? Is the ground frozen?!

They make their way up the massive thoroughfare, the air chills. There are tiny shimmers of light falling from above, mimicking snow, but something is off about it. It shatters when it hits the ground. Prompto's skin is burning where the crystals touch.

"C'mon."

Prompto jumps, seeing Noctis run ahead of him, up the steps to the main entrance.

"We're just gonna walk in through the front door?" he asks, voice as steady as he can keep it.

"They're expecting us, Prom." Noctis whispers, yanking the door open and ushering Prompto inside with a gentle press to his back. "You should lead."

Prompto nods, taking in the main foyer of the pristigious building. He'd never seen anything quite like it; Expensive materials, shining flawlessly with cleanliness. The chills that wracks his body shakes him from his stupor.

"Right. Top floor?"

Noctis nods.

"Top floor."

Prompto leads them to the nearest elevator and reluctantly presses the call button.

"Prompto." Noctis' hand grips the blonde's hand sharply. His eyes are piercing as Prompto looks to him, shaken by the intensity. "You need to believe in yourself. Whatever is up there, you got this."

"Yeah... Thanks for coming with me." The elevator dings as it opens, the sound cutting through the silence. They step inside and Noctis hits the large button for the top floor.

He can hear this pulse pounding in his ears as he fiddles with his tie and taps his feet. The low him of the elevator is all the ambience needed to totally creep him out. Well, that and the chill that snakes over his skin. Is it getting colder?

It feels like eons pass before the elevator comes to a stop, and that loud ding marks the opening of the doors. Noctis and Prompto step over the threshold after exchanging encouraging glances, but they stop dead once they round the corner to the center of the conference room's walkway.

Small shining crystals fall from the ceiling and shatter as they hit the ground, making a slight high pitched sound. The lights are all shattered, and in the dim light of the stormy sky coming through the stained glass at the high ceiling, he can see outlines of figures sprawled across the ground. Light shines through the windows just long enough for him to catch a glimpse of their faces. 

"Hey!" Panic fills Prompto's body. He races over to the closest, Gladio, and shakes him. "Wake up! Gladio!"

"Prom!"

Noctis tries to pull him back, but he's much too late.

"They slumber at my will, Neo Queen." The voice is familiar. Footsteps are heard from the back of the room, and a feminine frame peeks out from the shadows. The light shines over her face; Pale skin, light hair, blue eyes.

"Luna!" Noctis rushes past before Prompto can stop him. "You-"

A black liquid seeps from her eyes, like tears, as she steps closer to Noctis. He's frozen. Peering into her eyes glues him to the spot.

"Prom? Now would be good-" Luna runs a sharpened, freezing nail over his face.

"He can't do anything to help you, my love." She grabs the back of Noctis' hair and pulls him into a rough kiss. He struggles against her as black liquid pours into his mouth. It's sickeningly sweet. His head spins, high and terrified, he falls into her embrace as she lowers him to the ground. "Now sleep. I'll deal with you later."

Prompto's already got his moon stick out, but Luna's hand raises. A loud crack echoes. Icicles for, shooting out towards Prompto, and before he can get away, they scathe his arms and legs before shattering, slicing his face and hands. The moon stick flies out of his hands and clatters across the floor.

"Serenity." Luna takes a step. "Usagi." Another step and a sigh. "Dearest Prompto." She closes in on him, standing beside him as he's trying to sit up. She raises a foot and kicks him hard in the side. Prompto gasps. "Whatever name you go by. It doesn't matter, you'll wilt all the same."

"Luna-"

She kicks him again.

"I'll give you another guess."

"Ultim-"

Another kick and a deafening crack. He's pretty sure one of his ribs is busted. Luna crouches down beside him, that pallid face and hollowed eyes peering right at him.

"Don't insult me." It's a whisper. The air around them snaps to frozen. His skin feels like it's burning. Long claws fall in front of his face. He's gasping for air, every breath a sharp pain. This is it, isn't it?

"Am I late?"

Luna growls and stands. Prompto is able to tilt his head just enough to see a tall woman with the whitest hair he'd ever seen just lunging at Luna. The woman tackles Luna, wrestling her to the ground.

"Sorry, Mercury." she mutters before punching Luna square in the jaw. "Hey, short stuff! Get your shit together and do your thing!"

Prompto pushes himself up, every movement wracking his body with more pain but he pushes through it and manages to crawl towards the moon stick.

"Hurry up!" the woman shouts. Luna pushes and claws at her, screaming incoherently. The woman winces as a claw whips across her face.

Prompto grabs the stick and rolls onto his back, holding it into the air.

"Cmon, I can't get up." he groans. The stick glows. A rain of light falls over the room.

Luna stops struggling and the air around them starts to heat back up as the crystals falling dissipate.

"Ughhhh is that it? Please tell me that's it." Prompto groans. He hears a chuckle from where the woman is.

"I think so, short stuff." Prompto has to stifle back a laugh, then he remembers everyone is passed out. He jerks up, letting out a sharp yelp.

"Hey! Is everyone okay?" Gladio just gives a wave, his body still face-down on the ground. Aeris gives a thumbs up while grabbing her head, eyes crossed for just a moment. Luna and Noctis aren't moving though.

"Hey, this one's not breathing."

Everyone looks over to the white-haired woman, who's crouched over Noctis' body.

"What?" Luna sits up, eyes trained on Noctis' body. She crawls over to them. "Noctis?" She blinks, her eyes adjusting to the information pouring in. "He's...alive?"

"How? He's not breathing." the woman replies, hands back on his throat to check for a pulse. Prompto manages to make his way over.

"He's in some sort of...stasis."

"What like, time is stopped?" Prompto presses a hand to Noct's arm. He's still warm.

"Yes..." Luna frowns, brushing Noctis' bangs from his face. She spaces out for a moment before looking to Prompto and the woman. "I'll need to do some research. Prompto, can we bring him back to your apartment?" He just nods in return, pretty spaced out himself. "We can put him in my room." His voice is flat. Prompto's eyes dart around the room; Aeris is helping Gladio up. They look pretty bruised and exhausted. He looks back to the white-haired woman that had bailed him out earlier. "Thanks-"

"Name's Aranea." She holds a hand out for him to take, shaking his had wit a surprising firmness. "Or Venus. Whatever you want."

"You're Sailor V!"

"One and only." She stands, crossing her arms, and looks at Luna. "It's great you're worried about your prince charming here but we need to check you out, too." She nods in the direction of the entrance. "Let's get back to Moon's place. I got someone waiting for us."

Gladio and Aeris walk over, and without preamble Gladio hoists Noctis up onto his back.

"Let's get out of here. I got maybe ten minutes before I pass out again."

The walk back was uneventful. Prompto almost fell down a few times, so Aranea ended up carrying him back. The group was silent on the way over. Everyone kept looking from Luna, to Prompto, to Noctis, then back.

By the time they get back, it's dark, and Prompto is just spent. His body hurts, his brain is mush. He feels like he's been swimming for hours. It takes everything he's got to not just flop down on the ground the second he opens the door. He shuffles off to the side, everyone tending to Noctis while Prompto at some point managed to make his way to the sofa and sit down. The pain in his ribs is bearable. Or were his endorphins gonna kick off and he'd be in excruciating pain? Maybe he was dying. No, that'd be Noctis. He should have talked him out of coming along. Why was he such a terrible friend? And everyone else...everyone looked exhausted and he couldn't do anything to help? He was supposed to protect everyone, right?

Someone's hand shakes his shoulder. "Yeah?!" Prompto's voice comes out harsh. His body jumps.

"Are you alright?" It's Ignis. Normally, the blonde would be overjoyed to see him but considering he'd just gotten his ass beat and his best friend almost died, there wasn't much that could lift his spirits. 

"I-" Prompto tilts his gaze to face Ignis, tears already streaming down his face before he can realize he'd begun to cry. "This is bad, isn't it?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this damn thing sitting in my drafts FOREVER.
> 
> My apologies. I'm hoping to get this FINISHED at some point. Plz.


	10. Affection

Quiet mumbling, hushed whispers, footsteps, the smell of coffee, the whispers grow louder as Prompto becomes more aware. He feels too warm. His skin feels dirty.

"Luna, you've gotta get some rest." It's Gladio's voice from his bedroom around the corner.

There's a loud thump and the floor shakes. "I will not!"

"Nothing's gonna change while you're out! Just go to sleep!"

A loud crash.

"YOU go to sleep!"

"Are they unaware it's four in the morning?" Prompto jumps, realizing he's smushed between the back of the sofa and something... someone firm. He feels a warm arm around his torso, and when he looks up, he's met with Ignis' face in the dark. Prompto brings a hand up between them to rub his eyes, still drowsy.

"What are they yelling about?"

He feels Ignis shift against him and looks up. For a moment, he seems reluctant to answer, then he speaks, "Luna's been by Noct's side since we arrived. Gladio and Aeris feel she needs rest."

"Noct..." Prompto pushes himself out from under Ignis' arm and leaves his spot, standing and walking to his bedroom without another word. When he opens the door, Aeris is standing off to the side akwardly while Gladio and Luna are nearly in fighting mode. Prompto shoves the two apart.

"Everyone out. Now."

"I refuse." Luna shoves his hand from her shoulder. Prompto's hand moves from Gladio and he shoves Luna back.

"I said, out."

Luna and Gladio exchange glances while Aeris silently makes her exit.

"Hey Blondie-" The hand Gladio was extending is shoved away and Prompto shoves at him as well, frowning, tears pickling the corners of his eyes.

"I said get out!" Prompto manages to shove both of them out the door, slamming it shut and sliding down the wood until he's sitting on the floor, head cradled in his hands. He's sobbing, tears pouring down his face, and while he'd come to check on his best friend, he can't quite bring himself to even look at Noctis. "Fuck, dude-" he says silently to no one in particular. "I didn't think this was gonna be easy but-" He wipes the tears from his eyes and glances up to the bed, "I should have kept this from you. Even if you got mad at me for keeping shit from you, s'better than this. You don't deserve this."

He stands, making his way to the small chair by Noctis' bedside. It's eerie, he thinks, as he sits down and takes his friend's hand in his. It's still warm, but there's no movement, no breathing, no nothing. He grips his friend's hand between his almost painfully and presses Noctis' knuckles to his forehead. "I love you, man. Not like, love love but-" He chokes back a sob, tears forming in his eyes again. He's shaking. He feels sick. "You've always been there. What am I supposed to do now?" He brings Noctis' hand down and presses a soft kiss to the warm skin, a silent prayer unspoken as his eyes wrench shut.

Prompto's skin feels warm, his chest fills with a light feeling before a bright light shines in his hands. The light spreads into Noctis' sleeping form, his body heaving with a breath sucked in deep, a gasp. Noctis wrenches his hand from Prompto's grasp, sitting up, clenching his chest. Where Noctis' hand had been is a small, shining crystal. It's warm to the touch. Prompto feels calm as he grips it tightly.

"Noct!" The blonde lunges onto the bed, wrapping his friend in his arms. Noctis coughs and pats him on the head.

"You're okay." His voice is quiet, a little weak, but he's finally awake and that's all that matters as Prompto sobs into his shoulder, hands gripping the back of Noctis' shirt. "Dude gross, you're snotting all over me."

"I don't care!" He sniffles and squeezes Noctis. "I thought you died." Prompto's crying even harder and Noctis can't even tell what he's saying anymore. He wraps his arms around the blonde and rubs his back.

"I'm indestructible, you know that." he whispers. Prompto pulls back and looks up at Noctis, face and eyes red while he sniffles. "I'm just glad you're okay."

"Me?!" Prompto sits back, hands still grabbing onto Noctis' shirt like he'll disappear if he lets go. "I'm fine dude! I'm not the one that went into a coma!"

"Hey, uh..."

There's a knock at the door before it opens slightly.

"Hey shortcake, Ignis is wondering..." Aranea trails off when she sees Noctis. "Sleeping beauty's awake. Need anything?"

"Food?" Noctis shrugs and moves his hands behind him, leaning. He frowns and pulls something from behind him off the bed. A crystal. "Prompto? Is this..."

Aranea whistles. "That's the Crystal alright. Good work, shortcake." She nods and turns to leave the room, closing the door behind her.

"When did this happen?" Noctis holds the Crystal up to the light, eyes scanning the gem. Prompto notices his friend's pupils dilate, entranced.

"Right before you woke up." Prompto sits up and holds out his palm, noticing Noctis' reluctance as he hands over the Crystal. "I think it healed you."

Noctis encases the Crystal in Prompto's hands, tightening his grip around them as he rests his forehead on the blonde's. "I heard you." He raises a hand to his friend's head. "You called me back." Prompto's face heats up when Noctis' eyes match his, his gaze this close a little too intense for him. "I love you too, dude. I'm not goin' anywhere." They hear the door click open. Noctis sits back, and leans against the headboard. Prompto's gaze meets Ignis' in the doorway. He looks... irritated? 

"Prompto, you need to rest." He adjusts his glasses and leans against the doorway, eyeing both him and Noctis closely.

"Y-yeah." The blonde nods and looks to Noctis for a moment before following Ignis out of the room. Luna brushes past him and closes the door behind her. Ignis walks past the living room and towards the front door where he stops and turns to Prompto. 

"We'll be staying at my flat."

Prompto sputters and almost drops the crystal in his hands before jamming it in his pocket. "What why?"

"Aranea has instructed us to rest. We'll be starting training early in the morning." He's stiff, his words succinct and sharp.

"Oh okay..." Prompto shifts uncomfortably before he goes to put his shoes on. He hears Ignis let out a sharp sound before he's grabbed by his wrists, a loud yelp escaping from him that's muffled by a kiss... His eyes frantically glance past Ignis, seeing that everyone else is passed out in the living room.

Ignis pulls back, his eyes glancing over Prompto's face before he finally speaks. "I must apologize-" His hand brushes Prompto's bangs from. his face. "I'm afraid the sofa didn't provide much comfort-" Prompto can't help but let out a chuckle. It occurs to him that Ignis might have been... jealous? Of him and Noct?

"Is someone crabby cause they missed their nap?"

"Quite."

"Right."

Ignis jumps at a sharp slap to his back. Aranea walks past him, eyeing the pair as she opens the front door.

"Move it. Only four hours till daylight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is kinda short. Meh.


	11. Threading the Needle

Training was postponed. Aeris and Aranea disappeared from the group, who had met up again at Prompto's place, everyone too nervous to move Noctis to a new location before he recovered, and returned later in the afternoon looking pallid, especially Aeris.

They called an emergency meeting. Noctis was given a large space on the sofa, his head on Luna's lap while everyone else either found something to sit on or just stood. Prompto groaned. They really needed a new base of operations if their group was going to keep growing. Luckily Pryna and Umbra decided to nap in the bedroom, considering they'd stood guard outside the front door all night.

"Listen up!" Aranea stood before everyone, arms crossed, expression fierce as she held her hand out to Aeris, who placed the Crystal in her hands. They'd asked to research the item carefully, and since Prompto didn't know how to use it, he'd handed it over no problem. Aranea held it out. "This is proof we've found the princess."

"Wait what?!" Prompto almost fell over the back of the sofa onto Luna and Noctis, but was saved by a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Let the lady speak." Gladio quietly whispered.

Aeris took the crystal back from Aranea and walked over to Prompto with purpose, placing it in his hands. "Your pure heart and selfless wishes unlocked the last of your power-" She paused, a troubled look coming across her face as green eyes glanced away, then back to his. "-You don't remember anything new, do you?" He shook his head and clutched the crystal. It felt so mundane in his hands, like an expensive paperweight. He felt no connection and no power coming from the object. "Prompto... as your protector and general, Aranea and I thought we might have the knowledge you need."

"You did this without consulting us?" Luna chimed in, tone cross as she ran a finger through Noctis' hair.

"I'm sorry, I was scared. Last time Prompto-"

"Last time we had less people." Gladio looked at Aeris. "I think we can handle it."

"You forget Noctis is in no condition for this." Luna snapped.

"And it turns out I'm not really great at whatever it is." Aranea shrugged. "Point is, we saw something and-"

"It proves our theory that the timelines were, in fact, compressed."

"What does this mean?" Ignis' grip on the back of the sofa near Prompto tightens as fear and uncertainty plague the room.

Aeris walks over and perches herself on the arm of the sofa, next to Luna. "I-" Her hands fold into her lap. "There are certain events that mark turning points in a time line." Aranea steps over to Aeris and stands behind her, arms crossed and body tense. The room goes silent. It's obvious everyone is holding their breath, at least it seems like it. "In order to well, restore order, these events need to happen on this time line... it will... split the lines again, I believe."

"So when we split the line, it'll push whatever is causing this back to wherever it's from?" Prompto's voice is hopeful as he perks up and looks at Aeris. She gives him a warm smile and nods.

"So let's get this done." Noctis sits up, ignoring Luna's protests and his own body urging him to rest. "What do we need to do?"

Aeris and Aranea exchange glances a moment, everyone else lost at the silent understanding between them before Aranea speaks. "Whatever it is will happen on its own."

"You have to prepare yourselves." Aeris adds, her voice a whisper.

"Right, so training?" Prompto looks at Aranea, fire back in his eyes. Everyone's alive and they have a goal. He felt better than he had in days.

"You got it, short stuff."

"We can eh, use my place." Gladio shrugs. "We've got a training room."

* * *

The others were taking basic self-defense lessons from Aranea. Apparently, she had just about as much experience in fighting as Gladiolus, maybe even more.

Prompto, however, had been pulled aside by Aeris for something a little less physical. Luckily, the Amicitia household had a courtyard they were able to use for such purposes. Umbra and Pryna decided to follow the two outside so they could catch some sun. The two sat on a small stone bench underneath a large tree.

"Prompto, are you prepared?"

"Forrrrr...?"

Aeris lets out a long breath. "I can't really say, I just know something is coming." She smiles at him, her green eyes holding an almost ethereal glow as she rests her hand on his.

"What about you?" The silence from his companion is filled by the gentle rustle of leaves while a breeze rolls through.

She leans back a bit, eyes trained on the sky. "After all of this is over, I think I'd like to travel."

"Never been outside Insomnia?"

"I haven't. I inherited the shop from my mother-" she paused, her hands folded in her lap as she spoke, "I never really thought about leaving. But I've always wanted to open a flower shop."

"I could see you selling flowers."

"It's silly, right? It just seems right, though."

"Y'know, the college has a community garden." Prompto stands up, dragging Aeris' hand to pull her up. Aeris lets out a laugh. 

"Now?"

"Yeah why not. We deserve a break."

* * *

After sneaking past Umbra and Pryna, and successfully getting out of the estate without being seen, Prompto led Aeris to the college campus and down to the gardens. It wasn't massive, but the flowers were all in full bloom, leaving Aeris in awe as she shook her hand free from Prompto's to step down the paths carefully. He followed close behind and listened carefully as she pointed out the different kinds, fully impressed at her knowledge.

"Aeris, you're amazing!"

"It's nothing, really. Just stuff I picked up online." She kneels down next to some white flowers, her hand gently cupping a bloom while she breathed in. "Lilies." Her voice was quiet.

"Those your favorite?" Prompto ignored the feeling in his gut, the turning of anxiety as Aeris stood, a lily in her hands. She turned to face him.

"No, but they're lovely." Both hands clasped the delicate white flower, her gaze locked onto the petals as she stepped back a few paces.

"Aeris?" He stepped forward, but she shook her head. The sun dipped behind thick clouds overhead. His eyes snapped to a shadow that moved against the backdrop of clouds over them. Before he could react, something came down over Aeris' figure. She gasped, the flower dropping from her hands to the soil beneath their feet.

A blade, sunken into her chest from behind held steady by a tall figure, hair whiter than pale snow. The blade was pulled from her frame, and her body fell to the ground lifeless. Her hand reached for him, her lips wording a silent apology as her eyes closed.

Thunder crashed in the air around him as his eyes met the figure's.

It began to rain.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man.


End file.
